


A due

by Cydalima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bottom France, Community: fruk_me_bastard, Degenerative Disease, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musicians, Romance, Sexual Content, Top England
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las discusiones y la constante presencia de Bonnefoy irritan a Arthur, pero no es por eso que prefiere mantenerse alejado de él. Podría ser tolerable, hasta cierto punto, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes y si Francis no hiciera la pregunta que Arthur más odia en el mundo: <i>¿por qué ya no tocas el violonchelo?</i></p><p>Arthur es violonchelista, Francis es violinista, ambos guardan secretos y eventualmente hay sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. N.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi fic para el evento por la Entente Cordiale en [fruk-me-bastard](http://fruk-me-bastard.livejournal.com/). Tenía la idea desde hace tiempo y vi la oportunidad de escribirla para el prompt de músicos, así que aquí lo tienen. No sé mucho de música, así que disculpen por los errores que pueda haber por el camino.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Luni y Alega por betear este fic: sin las correcciones, opiniones, ayuda y palabras de aliento seguro que otra cosa habría salido.

_**N.C.** (no chord): sin acorde, escrito en la línea de acordes de notación musical  
_ _para mostrar que no hay acorde que tocar y no hay armonía implícita._

 

Arthur aún maldice el día en que se encontró con Francis Bonnefoy por primera vez. Fue un viernes trece, porque todas las cosas malas en la vida ocurren siempre, sin excepción, durante un viernes trece. Y eran las once de la mañana, Arthur lo recuerda bien, porque iba en camino a su clase de Teoría y Análisis Musical cuando se lo encontró de frente y a punto estuvieron de chocar el uno contra el otro. Alto, delgado, el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, ropa que seguramente era tan costosa como se veía y el estuche de un violín en la mano izquierda. Fue un momento extraño porque después de la sorpresa por la repentina aparición, en el rostro de aquel hombre se pintó una sonrisa que en adelante se convertiría en motivo de pesadillas. (¿Y qué si eso esa exagerar?).

Francis es violinista (uno muy bueno si debe admitirlo, aunque jamás piensa reconocerlo en voz alta, mucho menos cuando el francés se encuentra presente, y que no dirá ni siquiera bajo amenaza); es violinista y su talento con la música es, quizá, la única de sus virtudes, según la opinión de Arthur. Nadie sabe con certeza por qué se encuentra en esa academia de música para dar su cátedra pero, exceptuando a Kirkland, nadie se queja por su presencia. Peor aún, el hombre ha logrado encantar a casi todos, entre profesores, alumnos y personal administrativo. (Por si fuera poco).

Bonnefoy tiene unos cuantos años más que él y es el tipo de persona que Arthur odia más en el mundo: pretencioso, demasiado seguro de sí mismo y con más suerte de la que se merece. Ignorarlo no sería problema en circunstancias normales, pero la presencia del francés no se puede catalogar como normal, porque Francis Bonnefoy no es muy normal, para empezar. Y no es normal porque, siendo honesto, Arthur no sabe cómo explicar la aparente fijación de su nuevo colega para con él.

Francis lo sigue a todas partes. No de manera evidente, pero siempre se las arregla para estar presente en todos los lugares donde Arthur suele pasar tiempo justamente cuando Arthur se encuentra ahí: en los pasillos que van a sus clases, en la cafetería cuando Kirkland toma su almuerzo; en los jardines cuando sale a fumar, en los auditorios cuando tiene una ponencia; y en la oficina que comparten porque alguien pensó que era una buena idea meter otro escritorio en su cubículo de cuatro por cuatro metros para poder compartirlo con el recién llegado que lo primero que hizo al entrar en él fue quejarse del horrible color madera de las paredes.

Es irritante.

Arthur no entiende por qué Bonnefoy se empeña en seguirlo y aparecer hasta en la sopa cuando ni siquiera hablan. Hasta el momento no han tenido algo similar a una conversación, sino más bien discusiones que surgen por las cosas más insulsas, como la mirada de desaprobación que Francis le dedica a su atuendo por las mañanas o porque en alguna ocasión Bonnefoy comentó que no logra encontrarle gusto al té. Ésas son la clase de cosas que Arthur se toma de manera personal. Algunos profesores consideran divertidas sus riñas, para él no lo son. Y para Francis… bueno, no está seguro de qué es lo que piensa porque hay veces en las que mientras discuten descubre un amago de sonrisa en su rostro y no se explica por qué.

Las discusiones y la constante presencia de Bonnefoy irritan a Arthur, pero no es por eso que prefiere mantenerse alejado de él. Podría ser tolerable, hasta cierto punto, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes y si Francis no hiciera la pregunta que Arthur más odia en el mundo: _¿por qué ya no tocas el violonchelo?_

No hay día en que Francis Bonnefoy no lo pregunte, con evidente saña más que honesta curiosidad, de eso está seguro. Cada que Kirkland le escucha hacer la pregunta, frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios porque para el resto del mundo ha sido tan sencillo no preguntar sus razones (no insistir en saber sus razones, más bien) y simplemente olvidarlo pero para aquel hombre cada negativa se convierte en una invitación a seguir con la misma pregunta. Y Arthur, claro está, se niega a responder.

Cuando la gente pregunta por qué ha dejado de tocar el violonchelo, Arthur siempre alega que es una cuestión personal y se niega a dar más explicaciones. Nadie, ni siquiera su familia o sus amigos más cercanos (que, hay que admitir, no son muchos), conoce las razones que le orillaron a guardar el chelo en su estuche para sacarlo una vez cada semana para limpiarlo y evitar que se maltrate por la falta de uso. Si alguna vez pasa los dedos o el arco por las cuerdas, no es con la intención de interpretar alguna de las piezas que aún recuerda muy bien. Tampoco ha pisado una sala de conciertos desde que tomó la terminante decisión, más que para formar parte del público.

A pesar de su prometedora carrera, porque eso era lo que solía decirle todo el mundo desde los dieciséis años, cuando se unió como el elemento más joven a la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres, Arthur simplemente le dio la espalda a los ensayos, y sin explicación alguna, renunció su contrato con la orquesta. Después de eso, solicitó una plaza como profesor en la Real Academia de Música de la Universidad de Londres, misma que le fue otorgada un par de meses después, y así, sin mayor revuelo, para el mundo de la música Arthur Kirkland dejó de existir.

Han pasado cuatro años, casi cinco. Ahora vive en un apartamento de dos habitaciones en el cuarto piso de un viejo edificio remodelado a principios del nuevo milenio. No es lujoso pero tiene una linda vista de la ciudad y está ubicado a una conveniente distancia de la academia, misma que recorre andando todos los días en menos de veinte minutos.

(—¿De verdad es lo que esperabas tener a los veintinueve? —pregunta uno de sus amigos en una ocasión.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Si algo he aprendido es que lo que esperas que será de ti pocas veces se llega a cumplir).

En general, Arthur no se queja. Tiene un buen empleo, un apartamento propio, un sueldo que le permite realizar un viaje al año (dos si ahorra con más ahínco), y suficiente tiempo libre para dedicarse a otra de sus pasiones: la lectura. No, en general no se queja. En general. Porque hay días en los que incluso esa vida en apariencia tranquila se torna imposible de tolerar. Como cuando un francés impertinente decide interrumpir la tranquilidad de su academia con intención de quedarse todo un semestre y decide molestar cada que se encuentran por los pasillos o en la puerta principal o, válgame Dios, en el camino al sanitario.

 

* * *

 

Es miércoles y el reloj en la pared marca las 9:30 de la noche. Con calma, Arthur echa su asiento hacia atrás y con cuidado de no olvidar nada, recoge poco a poco los papeles que tiene sobre el escritorio, guardándolos en su portafolio. Echa una ojeada rápida a su alrededor y asintiendo para sí mismo, toma su saco colgado en el respaldo de la silla y sale del aula, cerrando la puerta con llave. El pasillo está apenas iluminado por unos focos por aquí y por allá y se extiende largo y silencioso como sólo ocurre a esa hora en un lugar como aquél. Por un momento sólo se escuchan los pasos de Arthur, al menos hasta que voces provenientes del piso superior le llegan a través de la escalera que él se apresura en bajar.

Un breve saludo de parte de la secretaria después de entregarle la llave de su aula y un “buenas noches” de parte del vigilante se convierten en las únicas palabras que lo acompañan en su camino a la salida. Es una noche tranquila, apenas si sopla viento, y aunque aún se siente un poco de frío, el clima es bastante agradable.

Avanza por el patio, sobre un camino de piedra, pensando en todo lo que debe hacer al llegar a casa, cuando alguien dice su nombre. Se detiene por una fracción de segundo, un movimiento realmente imperceptible, y continúa su andar con más velocidad que antes porque por el amor de Dios, ¿también debe aparecerse cuando intenta ir a descansar después de un largo día? Oye pasos acercándose a él y cuando está por llegar a la entrada de la Academia, escucha su nombre una vez más, con esa voz tan conocida que le crispa los nervios y elimina cualquier rastro de buen humor.

—¡Arthur, no me ignores!

Kirkland se detiene y levanta la mirada al cielo, buscando no ya las estrellas, sino algo de paciencia porque si nadie lo detiene, será capaz de sacarle los ojos a Bonnefoy y no le gustaría hacerlo con testigos. Aún es temprano y otras personas caminan por la calle en ese momento, y él es, ante todo, un caballero. Hay que guardar las apariencias después de todo.

Gira su cuerpo poco a poco y sabe que se encontrará una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en el rostro que conoce tan bien por la cantidad de veces que lo ve en un día. Bonnefoy sonríe, sí, y hay un brillo en sus ojos que irrita a Arthur a niveles que ni siquiera su hermano mayor ha logrado, y eso ya es decir mucho (muchísimo, si conoces la relación que hay entre ambos). Francis lleva el estuche de su violín en la mano izquierda, la mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Arthur frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con brusquedad.

Francis se toma su tiempo antes de responder, pero al final sólo se encoge de hombros, como si segundos antes no hubiera llamado a Arthur una y otra vez hasta hacerle detenerse.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos regresar juntos a casa —dice sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

—No.

Una risa escapa de los labios de Francis, quien sabe que esa será siempre la respuesta de Arthur para su pregunta y de todas maneras la hace por lo menos tres veces a la semana. Y es terrible porque Arthur se pregunta a quién hizo enojar en su vida pasada para merecer lo que le ocurre; es decir, no es posible que además de tener que ver a Bonnefoy todos los días y a todas horas, vivan en la misma dirección.

Quizá si no fuera tan insistente y molesto, Arthur soportaría más su presencia. Quizá incluso hablarían de música (cómo no), o de alguna otra cosa, con una taza de té (porque para Arthur está bien claro que las mejores conversaciones se acompañan con una buena taza de té). Pero hay algo de lo que se niega a hablar y Francis Bonnefoy parece no tener otro tema de conversación cuando se encuentra con él.

_¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?_

Kirkland vuelve a darle la espalda y sigue su camino, murmurando para sí en contra de franceses entrometidos que no lo dejan en paz y, de verdad, ¿es que no puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad? La risa de Francis lo alcanza para hacerle saber que su dueño se encuentra a unos cuantos pasos atrás: la negativa no es razón suficiente para que Francis decida no hacer lo que le viene en gana.

Así es como caminan hacia la misma dirección, uno a unos pasos del otro, hasta que alguno de ellos se detiene un poco o aumenta la velocidad de su andar de manera inconsciente para quedar casi hombro con hombro. Caminan en la misma dirección, pero nunca juntos, aunque cualquier otra persona diría que sí.

Al llegar al primer cruce, Arthur toma el camino hacia la derecha y Francis hacia la izquierda. No hay despedidas y sólo el sonido de los pasos del otro alejándose por el lado contrario les hace saber el momento en que se quedan solos una vez más.

 

* * *

 

La primera vez que Francis hizo _la pregunta_ fue el mismo día en que comenzaron a compartir el cubículo, una semana después de su llegada a la Academia. Hasta ese momento, Arthur soportaba la presencia de Bonnefoy con estoicismo porque, precisamente (y es necesaria la repetición) _hasta ese momento_ , Francis no había hecho nada que le molestara en serio. Excepto su constante verborrea sobre su vida en París y los países que conoce y su trabajo como solista y otros temas que Arthur ignoraba por no ser de su incumbencia.

Fue algo inesperado (y Arthur descubriría después que cuando se trata de Francis Bonnefoy, mucho ocurre de improviso). En un momento ambos se quejaban por el espacio tan reducido que tendrían que compartir, más por la incomodidad que por la presencia del otro si Arthur era sincero, y al siguiente le preguntó, con toda la calma del mundo:

—Kirkland, ¿por qué dejaste la música?

La respuesta fue la de siempre. Y todo habría terminado ahí, con un cambio de tema o algo similar, de no ser porque Bonnefoy decidió insistir a niveles fastidiosos. Cuando Arthur respondió que tenía sus razones y eran personales, Francis quiso saber cuáles eran. Y cuando Arthur dijo que en ese momento no quería hablar de ello, Francis le aseguró que era un hombre muy paciente y podía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que decidiera hablar.

Ahora no hay momento de paz para él, porque Bonnefoy no sólo ha demostrado tener toda esa paciencia, sino también mucha perseverancia. No pasa un día sin que Arthur se lo encuentre y escuche la pregunta en todas las variantes posibles.

(Arthur puede jurar que Bonnefoy siente placer cada que le hace la pregunta y se masturba por las noches imaginando sus respuestas, porque de otra manera no se explica por qué tanta insistencia de su parte y tanto interés por un tema casi tabú.

Cuando la idea de Francis masturbándose se instala por mucho tiempo en su cabeza, Arthur decide no pensar más en las razones que tiene para hacerle la endemoniada pregunta todo el tiempo).

—¿Frunces el ceño porque estás pensando en la mejor manera de responderme?

Arthur da un respingo y masculla una maldición cuando encuentra a Francis mirándole desde arriba (porque está de pie) y con superioridad (que, obviamente, no posee). Aprieta los puños con fuerza y baja la vista, regresándola a los exámenes que intentaba calificar hasta hace dos o tres segundos. Escucha que una silla se corre y cuando vuelve a levantar los ojos, en un acto reflejo, ve a Francis sentado frente a él, al otro lado de su escritorio, usando uno de los asientos de los alumnos.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —pregunta con molestia y por toda respuesta, Bonnefoy sonríe y se acerca aún más.

Arthur toma aire profundamente, pide paciencia a todas las deidades conocidas y también las que no. Regresa la atención a sus papeles, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para concentrarse en las palabras que tiene delante de él (que de por sí cuesta mucho trabajo porque sus alumnos a veces escriben con jeroglíficos), porque saber que el francés se encuentra ahí, seguramente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, le pone los pelos de punta.

Aguanta por casi un minuto antes de azotar el bolígrafo con fuerza sobre el escritorio, lo que hace reír a Francis.

—Hoy no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —espeta Arthur. Francis se inclina hacia adelante, recargando los codos en el escritorio y su barbilla en las manos. La sonrisa nunca abandona su rostro.

—¿Y qué tal mañana y pasado mañana y el día después de pasado mañana?

—No tengo tiempo para ti, en general.

—Entonces es una pena que yo sí pueda dedicarte todo mi tiempo.

—Entonces es una pena que me importe una mierda.

—Ese lenguaje, profesor Kirkland.

Y hay algo en cómo dice la palabra _profesor_ que se siente como un insulto, que suena con algo que se acerca al reproche, lo cual es absurdo porque no hay nada que reprochar. Arthur no entiende pero no expresa su duda, porque, ante todo, prefiere no seguir conversando con aquel entrometido.

—¿Por qué estás en este lugar y no en nuestra oficina? —pregunta Francis, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

 Francis se encoge de hombros.

—Me parece extraño, es todo. En este salón habrá clases en una media hora y tú tendrás que mover tus cosas a otra aula sólo porque, obviamente, me estás evitando.

—No te estoy evitando, rana.

—Qué raro, a mí me parece que sí lo haces.

—No lo hago. Sólo fue más cómodo quedarme aquí después de mi clase y… —Una pausa y un carraspeo porque—, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Seguro.

Fuera del aula se escuchan voces y por un momento, los dos hombres se miran en silencio. Estar en silencio junto a Bonnefoy es algo extraño porque en los dos meses que lleva en la academia, Arthur se ha acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar y a discutir con él. La pausa dura sólo hasta que las voces se vuelven un murmullo y entonces Francis vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante, sonriendo con esa sonrisa lobuna que, según Arthur, bien le valdría unos cuantos años de prisión.

—Hablando en serio. —Arthur levanta una ceja, Francis pone los ojos en blanco—, ¿por qué enseñas materias teóricas y no lo relacionado con tu instrumento?

—Porque la teoría también es importante en la formación de un músico.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero por qué no enseñarle a otros cómo tocar el violonchelo? Esta es una pregunta válida, ¿no? —Agrega antes de que Arthur pueda quejarse—. No me estoy metiendo con tus razones para dejar de tocar y no aceptaré otro “tengo mis razones” por respuesta.

—Te das demasiada importancia, Bonnefoy. ¿Por qué habría de responder cualquiera de tus preguntas?

—No me doy demasiada importancia, Kirkland. Soy importante, es todo.

Y otra vez la maldita sonrisa.

Es el momento de Arthur para poner los ojos en blanco. Suelta un suspiro y reuniendo todo su autocontrol para no lanzar la mesa a un lado y sacarle la sonrisa a golpes, toma sus papeles y los mete con violencia en el portafolio. (Al día siguiente, ninguno de sus alumnos hará comentarios sobre lo arrugados que están sus exámenes, o al menos no lo harán en su presencia, porque no quieren sufrir la ira del ya de por sí malhumorado y estricto profesor).

—Hay otros profesores que se encargan de la interpretación —responde sin dirigirse a él; sabe que el otro le observa con atención—, y son bastante buenos para su trabajo, así que no hay razón para que yo me involucre en ello.

—¿Y si algún alumno te pidiera ayuda o consejos?

—No me gusta dar consejos, pero si se diera el caso, respondería a sus dudas.

—¿Incluso si eso significa volver a tocar algo para enseñarle cómo debe sonar?

Arthur mira al otro con los ojos entrecerrados y sin añadir nada más a la discusión (número doce) del día, toma sus cosas y sale de ahí, con el francés pisándole los talones. Aun cuando se encuentra a mitad del pasillo, más cerca de las escaleras que del aula, siente la vista de Bonnefoy fija en él, y hace uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear. No obstante, cuando llega a las escaleras logra ver (¡es sólo la visión periférica!) a Francis cerca del aula, echando un vistazo por la ventana sin prestarle más atención.

 

* * *

 

Un domingo a mediodía, alguien toca el timbre del departamento. Sin muchas ganas de levantarse, porque su libro está llegando al punto interesante y no quiere detener su lectura, Arthur atiende la puerta y se encuentra de frente con Alfred y su hermano Matthew. Jones entra en el departamento antes de que Kirkland pueda decir algo y es Matthew quien se disculpa por llegar de improviso.

—Es igual —responde Arthur cerrando la puerta detrás de los dos—, después de tantos años de conocerle, ya nada me sorprende viniendo de él.

Se dirigen a la cocina, en donde Alfred ya se ha instalado mientras comienza a sacar un montón de cosas de unas bolsas de plástico (y Arthur augura, porque esa escena se ha repetido tantas veces a lo largo de los años, que esa tarde comerán hamburguesas), y ahí entablan conversación sobre lo de siempre. O más bien, Alfred se dedica a hablar y hablar sobre lo que ha hecho y sobre lo que ocurre en su trabajo y sobre aquel chico japonés que tiene ideas geniales para hacer juegos pero que está en otro equipo de trabajo cuando deberían unir sus mentes maestras para crear el mejor juego de la historia. (En algún momento de su verborrea, Matthew y Arthur intercambian miradas, y el músico entiende, sin necesidad de palabras, que Alfred no ha hablado de otra cosa en toda la semana).

Arthur conoció a Alfred cuando ambos eran adolescentes y supone él que no existe en el mundo una amistad tan extraña como la suya, porque no comparten gustos. Alfred es desarrollador de videojuegos y no tiene un interés particular por la música, mucho menos por la música clásica; no obstante, ambos han sido amigos por más tiempo del que cualquiera de los dos ha mantenido una amistad. La relación con Matthew (que es veterinario), vino por descontado, porque al saber que existía otra persona capaz de soportar los ataques de egocentrismo y verborreas de Alfred, el chico prácticamente exigió la presencia de Arthur en su vida, porque incluso él tenía sus límites y un poco de paz ocasional no le venía nada mal.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Alfred parece recordar la presencia de los otros dos, que en voz baja ya se han puesto al corriente de sus respectivas vidas, y hace una pausa a su monólogo (que retomará tarde o temprano), y charla con ellos de otras cosas.

—¿Y cómo te va con tu amigo francés? —pregunta Alfred al cabo de un minuto, y Arthur sabe por el brillo en su mirada que deseaba hacer aquella pregunta desde tiempo atrás.

Gruñe como respuesta.

—¿Aún siguen llevándose mal? —pregunta Matthew, y el gruñido se convierte en una risa irónica.

—¿Es que podemos llevarnos de otra manera?

—No sé, todo es posible en esta vida, ¿no lo crees?

—No cuando se trata de él. Es una de las personas más insufribles que he conocido en mi vida.

—Entonces debe serlo mucho, considerando los años que llevas de conocer a Alfred.

—¡Hey!

Ambos ríen al ver la expresión ofendida de Alfred, y cuando éste expresa su inconformidad por el comentario de Arthur, prefieren ignorarlo hasta que se le pasa.

—Pero honestamente —continúa Matthew al cabo de un rato—, cualquiera diría que lo que tienen en común sería suficiente para que lograran tener alguna charla civilizada.

—No creo que sea posible tener una charla civilizada con alguien como él —argumenta Arthur—. Además, no tenemos cosas en común.

—Los dos son músicos —dice Alfred. Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no quiere decir que tengamos cosas en común.

—Comparten una oficina —insiste Jones.

—Desafortunadamente.

—¿A los dos les gusta la misma música aburrida?

—Alfred, hemos tenido esta conversación por años: la música clásica no es aburrida.

—Los dos tocan instrumentos de cuerda —ofrece Matthew.

Arthur voltea a verlo y levanta una ceja.

—¿De qué lado estás tú?

—Del lado de la señora obviedad.

—Siguen sin ser razones suficientes para tener una charla civilizada.

—¿Y qué tal aquel concierto? —pregunta Alfred de pronto.

Arthur abre la boca para responder pero se queda mudo de inmediato. Frunce el ceño, confundido, y mira a Matthew en busca de una explicación.

—¿Qué concierto? —pregunta.

—El concierto en Ámsterdam —responde Matthew con tranquilidad—. ¿Por Navidad? —Las cejas de Arthur se unen en una sola y al descubrir que su desconcierto es genuino, ambos hermanos intercambian una rápida mirada.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —pregunta Alfred.

—No me sorprende —comenta su hermano—, fue de aquella ocasión en la que decidiste retirarte.

—Pero si no estuve en ese concierto —responde cuando por fin logra recordar—. Renuncié a la orquesta antes de que comenzaran los ensayos para esa temporada.

—Exacto —asiente Matthew.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver Bonnefoy en todo esto.

—No, no lo recuerda —canturrea Alfred y eso le gana una expresión airada por parte de su amigo.

—Recuerdo que íbamos a comenzar la temporada de conciertos en Ámsterdam, y recuerdo que íbamos a tener, como en otras ocasiones, músicos invitados. Tenía que preparar un dueto, pero jamás llegue a conocer al músico con el que iba a tocar porque renuncié antes de ello.

—Pues el músico con el que ibas a tocar era ese tal Bonnefoy —dice Alfred al fin.

Arthur lo mira confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Tú nos dijiste —dice Matthew.

—No lo recuerdo.

Alfred se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, eso ya nos queda bastante claro.

(Y entonces un recuerdo llega a la memoria de Arthur: él y el director de la orquesta hablando, y el director diciéndole, después de escuchar sus razones —las verdaderas—, que respetaba sus deseos pero que sería una pena porque no todos los días Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy hacían un dueto.

Y también recuerda que en aquel momento de su vida poco o nada le importaba que el músico con el que iba a interpretar un dueto fuera el mismísimo Mozart, por lo que no es de extrañar que el nombre de Bonnefoy se haya borrado de su mente gracias a su maravilloso poder de negación).

Arthur carraspea y le da una mordida a su hamburguesa sin muchas ganas ante las miradas atentas de los otros dos.

—Pero de todas maneras no entiendo cómo es que eso podría ser una razón para que nos lleváramos bien.

—No sé —responde Mtathew—. Tú sólo querías saber cuáles eran las cosas que tienen en común y te hemos dado unos ejemplos.

Arthur asiente con lentitud y Alfred toma eso como una señal para seguir con su charla sobre el juego que están desarrollando en su trabajo y vuelve a insistir en que convencerá al chico japonés para que trabajen juntos para el próximo proyecto. Por la vehemencia de sus palabras y el brillo casi diabólico en la mirada, Arthur piensa (como seguramente lo hace Matthew, a fuerza de haber convivido por veinticinco años con el otro), que si Alfred se lo propusiera, sería capaz de dominar al mundo.

Esa idea es suficiente para distraerlo del anterior tema de conversación. Francis Bonnefoy, incluso en sus días libres, logra hacerse presente en su vida.

 

* * *

 

Al lunes siguiente, él no le menciona a Francis que ahora recuerda que en algún momento estuvieron a punto de hacer un dueto. Lo ve por la mañana antes de entrar a su primera clase, y el encuentro se desarrolla tan rápido que no le da tiempo para preguntar lo de siempre.

Cuando regresa a su oficina horas más tarde, después de optar por quedarse en sus aulas a hacer lo que normalmente haría en su cubículo (y no es porque evite al francés), descubre que Bonnefoy no está. El día sigue sin novedades ni percances, y nada interesante ocurre en la academia durante las horas que pasa en ella.

Francis, no obstante, no regresa en todo el día.

 

* * *

 

Las ausencias de Bonnefoy se repiten una vez cada dos semanas, pero Arthur nunca pregunta por él porque cuando regresa, se encarga de recuperar el tiempo perdido y es doblemente molesto e insistente. No obstante, quizá por la convivencia diaria, hay días en los que pueden mantener conversaciones que rayan en lo civilizado. Y surgen, para mortificación de Arthur, justamente de aquello que Alfred y Matthew enlistaron como cosas que tienen en común.

Comienza cuando después de una reunión con otros profesores sale el tema de los instrumentos, en general, y los dos coinciden en que los instrumentos de cuerda son los mejores. Ese día Francis comenta haber comenzado a tocar el violín a los cinco años, a lo que Arthur responde que él comenzó con el violonchelo a los cuatro. Un día Arthur le pregunta quién es su compositor favorito (Paganini; Arthur no se sorprende) y al otro, Francis pregunta cuál es su pieza favorita (los dos primeros movimientos del concierto para violonchelo de Elgar, que aún recuerda), y cuando menos se lo esperan, comparten una que otra anécdota de conciertos y viajes y las orquestas. A su relación no la catalogaría de agradable, pero es más soportable a como comenzó meses atrás. Además, Bonnefoy tiene cosas interesantes que contar.

(Eso sí, ninguno de los dos ha sacado a relucir el tema de ese concierto en Ámsterdam, en el que iban a tocar juntos).

—Y así fue como conocí a Antonio y a Gilbert —suspira Francis, después de contarle, sin que Arthur realmente lo pidiera, la historia de cómo entabló amistad con un guitarrista español y un percusionista alemán, a quienes considera sus mejores amigos, después de que los tres se vieron envueltos en un lío de faldas que ni siquiera tenía que ver con ellos.

—Fascinante —responde Arthur con ironía, regresando su atención a su propio escritorio, en donde se acumulan algunos documentos que debió revisar hace horas y que habría terminado ya si Bonnefoy no le hubiera distraído con su charla.

Francis se ríe por lo bajo detrás de él.

—¿Y tú hiciste alguna amistad interesante en tus tiempos? —pregunta. Arthur se detiene un momento antes de mirarlo de reojo y responder:

—Ninguna que continúe hasta la fecha.

Escucha que Francis recorre su silla y siente que le observa, pero se niega a voltear. Intenta distraerse con su trabajo, pero sabe que el francés no le quita los ojos de encima y le es imposible concentrarse. Al final, para su molestia, termina haciendo todo a un lado y girando su asiento para encarar al otro, quien se sonríe al verle de frente otra vez.

—Mis amigos más cercanos son un veterinario y un desarrollador de videojuegos. —Francis levanta una ceja—. Larga historia. Pero no, no conservo amistades de “mis tiempos” —y hace las comillas con los dedos, para enfatizar—, como le has llamado tú.

—¿Por qué?

Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—Porque no eran amistades importantes.

Por un momento parece que Francis está por decir algo, pero al final asiente y sin decir palabra alguna, se gira lentamente, acomoda su silla y se pone de pie. Murmura algo sobre su clase con los jovencitos de tercero y se va de la oficina, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Arthur.

Estando solo una vez más, Arthur no puede evitar pensar en que algunas de esas amistades con las que perdió contacto después de dejar los conciertos sí valían la pena, sólo que era bastante doloroso saber que ellos aún podían tocar y él había dejado ese mundo para siempre.

 

* * *

 

De vez en cuando, cuando Arthur llega a la academia, se encuentra un vaso de café en su escritorio (es de aquella cafetería a unas cuadras de la academia en la que tienen un rico café colombiano). A veces es un latte y a veces es un mocha; en ocasiones es negro. La primera vez que encontró un vaso similar, lo miró con sospecha y prefirió no tocarlo durante toda la mañana, por precaución. Cuando escuchó la risa nasal de Francis y éste dijo, con toda la intención del mundo, que ni siquiera él caería tan bajo como para envenenar a otras personas, Arthur fingió no sentir vergüenza por su actitud.

Ahora, cuando se encuentra un vaso con café recién hecho (porque es como si Francis tuviera bien memorizados sus horarios para saber el momento exacto en el que llegará a la academia, algo en lo que prefiere no pensar demasiado), lo toma sin hacer comentario alguno. Y si bien no suele agradecer de manera textual, a veces, sin darse cuenta, compra un pastelillo extra y lo deja en el otro escritorio sin decir palabra. Para no desperdiciar la comida, claro está.

(Como nunca mira hacia donde se encuentra Francis, aún no se ha dado cuenta de las sonrisas que aparecen en su rostro cuando Arthur tiene esa clase de detalles).

 

* * *

 

Hay días en los que Francis llega a la academia y luce cansado. Ante todos se muestra igual de animado que siempre, todo sonrisas y besos lanzados al aire, pero cuando se sienta en su escritorio y mira hacia la pared blanca frente a él, Arthur es consciente de un peso invisible sobre sus hombros. No dice nada al respecto, porque en los casi dos meses que llevan de conocerse, no se ha creado ninguna intimidad entre ellos; ni siquiera lo considera un amigo (porque no, no importa lo que diga Alfred, discutir con Bonnefoy no significa que se lleven bien). Pero incluso si no dice nada al respecto, la curiosidad lo acompaña durante horas y posiblemente hasta el día siguiente, cuando Francis entre a la oficina con la sonrisa de siempre y el peso invisible olvidado en algún otro lugar.

Al darse cuenta de que, al parecer, es el único que nota esos detalles en Francis, Arthur concluye que la presencia del francés de verdad se ha convertido en algo molesto en su vida. Le molesta porque, además, es evidente que Bonnefoy es una constante y Arthur no está seguro de cómo debe sentirse al respecto. Prefiere no pensar demasiado en ello y cuando, días después, Bonnefoy vuelve aparecer falto de energía y entusiasmo, se convence a sí mismo de que sólo se fija porque es necesario para él estar al pendiente de cuándo y dónde (¿y cómo?) aparece el otro hombre, para poder evitarlo. Nada más.

(El poder de negación de Arthur Kirkland es maravilloso. Es lo que le permite dormir por las noches).

Arthur no conoce muchas cosas de Francis. De hecho sólo está al tanto de lo que ha escuchado decir a otros profesores, que por increíble que parezca, no es mucho. Sólo distintas variantes de lo interesante que es charlar con él, de lo prometedor que será su regreso a París, en cuatro meses más, o de cómo bien podría hacerle competencia a ese otro violinista alemán que hace arreglos de melodías modernas y le va una onda más _instrumental rock_. Exceptuando todo eso, Arthur no sabe mucho sobre Francis Bonnefoy. Recuerda que toca en la Orquesta Sinfónica de París, y que tiene algunos estudios interesantes, pero es por el currículum que leyeron el día de su presentación.

Francis Bonnefoy es un misterio para él y aunque el simple hecho de pensarlo le produce malestar, es un misterio que le intriga un poco. (A veces más que sólo _un poco_ , pero es mejor no hablar de eso). En especial en aquellos días en los que luce cansado y le oye suspirar en varias ocasiones desde los dos metros cuadrados que le corresponden, y ata su cabello en un moño desordenado que ha escuchado que algunas alumnas describen como algo llamado _mun._ (El mundo y sus modas hasta idiomáticas que Arthur no logra entender del todo).

Durante esos días Francis resulta ligeramente menos molesto. No porque detenga su arsenal preguntas, sino porque algo en su voz hace que ni siquiera Kirkland sienta ganas de responder con la energía de siempre y se limite a gruñir por lo bajo e ignorarlo lo mejor que puede mientras por un lado frunce el ceño intentando descifrar la letra de un alumno, y por el otro responde el mensaje de Alfred diciéndole que no, no puede pasar el fin de semana en su casa y que cualquier terror nocturno que tenga es culpa suya por ver películas de terror cuando bien sabe que no las soporta en lo más mínimo.

Detrás de él, lo escucha suspirar por tercera ocasión en media hora. Arthur gira el rostro y lo ve recargado en el respaldo de su silla, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, lánguidos, y la mirada fija en algún punto entre la pared y el techo. Regresa la atención a su trabajo y después de descifrar lo que su alumno escribió al final del examen, busca su nombre en el monitor de su laptop y escribe la nota. Toma el siguiente examen de la pila que tiene a su derecha y repite la operación: leer, calificar, registrar la nota.

Francis vuelve a suspirar.

—Deja de hacer eso —murmura Arthur sin verlo. Escucha que la silla del francés se mueve, pero él atento al proceso de leer-calificar-registrar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es molesto y lo sabes.

Bonnefoy no responde con palabras pero Arthur le escucha reacomodar la silla y cuando vuelve a mirarlo de reojo, lo encuentra en una posición similar a la anterior, sólo que tiene algunos papeles (¿son partituras?) entre sus manos. Kirkland continúa trabajando por unos minutos más antes se rompa el silencio al que se había acostumbrado tan fácilmente.

—¿Y por qué ya no tocas? —pregunta Francis. Arthur gira su silla con lentitud para mirar al francés, que sigue dándole la espalda.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —replica y sus cejas se unen en una sola por lo mucho que frunce el ceño debido al enfado—. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que tengo mis razones y que son muy personales?

—¿Y cuántas veces tendré que decirte que eso no es más que una soberana mierda?

Su tono de voz es distinto al que había empleado hasta ese momento, distinto incluso de la voz cansada con la que hizo una pregunta de dos palabras momentos atrás; es un sonido que, de no ser porque viene de él, Arthur interpretaría como el arrebato de un desdichado. Pero es casi imposible, al menos para él, juntar las palabras Francis Bonnefoy y desdicha en una sola frase, porque esa no es la idea que tiene del francés. (Aunque también es consciente de que a Francis Bonnefoy lo conoce tan bien como conoce el motor del auto que no posee, pero ese es tema aparte).

Arthur aprieta los labios y se gira, regresando la atención a su laptop, tecleando algunas cosas en ella y revisando nuevamente los papeles sobre su escritorio. Un silencio tenso se instala entre los dos. Desde fuera llega el rumor de voces, alguna conversación perdida en el pasillo. Francis permanece en la posición en la que se encuentra, dándole la espalda a Arthur y toma su tablet, picando las aplicaciones sin ton ni son, porque al parecer no tiene nada que hacer más que compartir su espacio con aquel otro hombre.

Otro suspiro escapa de los labios de Bonnefoy, más largo y sonoro que todos los anteriores. Arthur detiene un segundo el tecleo en la computadora, pero casi de inmediato retoma su labor. Francis deja la tablet, cambiándola por un bolígrafo y juguetea con él, quitándole la tapa y poniéndosela otra vez, girándolo entre sus dedos mientras su mirada permanece fija al frente, en aquella pared color madera que tan horrible le pareció desde el primer momento. 

—Un músico como tú no deja de tocar sólo porque sí, Arthur. No sin una buena razón para hacerlo.

El comentario lo toma por sorpresa. Kirkland deja de teclear una vez más y por un momento sopesa la idea de lanzar algo directamente hacia la cabeza del otro. No lo hace. Mantiene la mirada fija en su monitor, aunque el movimiento de sus dedos se ha detenido por completo. Frunce el ceño, pero no es el gesto enfadado de antes, sino por la curiosidad, porque es la primera vez que Francis menciona su manera de tocar.

—Te vi tocar muchas veces —agrega su acompañante en voz baja, pero se escucha con claridad porque así de pesado es el silencio en aquella oficina—. Eras toda una celebridad, ¿sabes? No había músico en Europa que no hubiera escuchado de ti o que no te conociera. Y era muy sorprendente porque ya sabes que los cantantes y los pianistas son los que más fama suelen tener, seguidos, a veces, de los violinistas. Un instrumento como el violonchelo no es precisamente de los que destaquen más. Pero tú, Arthur, tú lo hacías brillar como ningún otro. Un violonchelista tiene que ser excepcional para hacer carrera como solista. Y tú lo eres.

Levanta la mirada al techo y sonríe para sí mismo por un momento.

—Pocas veces he escuchado a un músico transmitir tantas emociones con su interpretación…

El hechizo se rompe de pronto. Arthur cierra la laptop con fuerza y se pone de pie para salir de la oficina sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a Francis solo y confundido.

 

* * *

 

Francis es un músico excelente, eso Arthur lo reconoce. Lo sabe desde que lo escuchó tocar por primera vez, al día siguiente de su llegada, en una exhibición que hizo ante los alumnos y profesores a petición de la directora del departamento de instrumentos de cuerda. Toca con fluidez, con agilidad y con elegancia también. Mantiene un porte que lo vuelve casi aristocrático (que le recuerda mucho al de un pianista que conoció años atrás, en Austria), y hay algo en él, en cómo ilumina el escenario al estar ahí, que hace que sea muy difícil quitarle los ojos de encima.

Objetivamente hablando, Arthur no puede sino aceptar el talento de Bonnefoy.

Subjetivamente hablando… más que hablar, prefiere ahorrarse sus comentarios porque no quiere ver la sonrisa que aparecerá en su rostro si en algún momento de su vida llega a enterarse de lo que piensa acerca él y su manera de tocar el violín. Prefiere evitarse la vergüenza que eso significaría.

Francis tiene una técnica muy buena, fruto evidente de años de práctica y dedicación, y aunque Arthur sólo le ha escuchado interpretar piezas lentas y melancólicas, intuye que también es bastante bueno para mover sus dedos con la rapidez que necesitan algunas piezas, como las de Paganini. Pero más allá de la técnica o de lo que elige interpretar y enseñar a sus alumnos, Arthur sabe que Francis disfruta la música. Lo ha visto cuando habla de música con alguien y su mirada se ilumina, y ha notado la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro (distinta a muchas otras que muestra en público) cuando toca el violín, en especial cuando se encuentra solo. O cuando cree que se encuentra solo.

Todos los martes y los jueves al mediodía, Francis tiene clase con un grupo de violinistas que están por egresar. Su clase es en un piso distinto a aquel en el que Arthur se encuentra a esa hora, y no obstante, Bonnefoy siempre tiene tiempo para pasar frente a su puerta y guiñarle el ojo mientras Arthur escribe en el pizarrón o hace un dictado de triadas y acordes de séptima a uno de los grupos de primero. En todo el tiempo que lleva en la Academia, no ha habido día, de los martes y los jueves, que no lo haga. Por eso cuando un martes o un jueves, Arthur no lo recuerda bien (era jueves y sólo finge no recordar), Bonnefoy no hizo su aparición, Arthur decidió ir al otro piso y pasar cerca del aula, sólo por curiosidad.

Esa es la única ocasión en que le ha visto y escuchado tocar mientras cree que se encuentra solo.

Quizá la clase terminó antes, quizá ninguno de los alumnos se presentó, quizá esa clase era invento de Francis y por eso tenía tiempo para ir dos pisos abajo a espiar a Arthur mientras éste sí estaba ocupado con su trabajo. O quizá sólo había sido providencial que Arthur se encontrara en aquel lugar en aquél preciso momento, ¿quién sabe? Las razones, sean lógicas o no, realmente no importan. Lo único que importa es un hecho trascendental: vio y escuchó a Francis tocar el violín más para sí mismo que para otras personas, y eso marcó una diferencia (que no quiere aceptar).

Cuando está solo, Francis es distinto. El galán que se pasea por los pasillos y guiña el ojo cuando se sube al escenario es sólo parte del personaje que rodea a Francis Bonnefoy. Lo sabe porque lo ha visto. Cuando Francis está solo y toca el violín, la sonrisa en su rostro se vuelve más sincera y la música que sale de su instrumento es de esa que acaricia los sentidos y se siente llegar a algún lugar que —Arthur sospecha— es el alma.

Otra cosa que no admitirá ni siquiera bajo tortura: lo envidia un poco por eso.

Es quizá por culpa de los detalles de Francis que ha notado que en días recientes cuando se encuentra en casa y ve su chelo, siente el inicio de algo que, para su sorpresa, son ganas de tocarlo una vez más. Sólo que no lo hace porque teme lo que ocurrirá al hacerlo y prefiere ignorar el impulso. En días recientes le ocurre con más frecuencia, tanto como cuando recién decidió dejar de tocar y cada día pasaba lentamente y su mirada se dirigía a donde su instrumento se encontraba, esperando paciente a estar en sus manos una vez más. Qué terrible es, piensa mientras se anuda la corbata con cuidado antes de salir de casa, lo que la simple presencia de Bonnefoy logra hacer con él.

Y al estar listo, da media vuelta y en su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, pasa sus dedos por el estuche del violonchelo, postrado junto a la puerta. Lo hace con cuidado y delicadeza, acariciándolo con dulzura y al mismo tiempo ofreciéndole una silenciosa disculpa, sujetándolo por un momento. Después, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, lo cambia por el portafolio lleno de notas para su clase, algunas partituras que un alumno le pidió días atrás, un par de bolígrafos y un libro para leer en su tiempo libre.

Cuando cierra la puerta de su departamento y camina hacia el trabajo, sólo el violonchelo sabe lo solitario que es esperar por su regreso.

 

* * *

 

Una tarde, Francis llega a la academia y se ve peor que en otras ocasiones. Luce tan mal como para que otras personas noten su estado de ánimo y le pregunten, con genuina preocupación, si se siente mal. Francis, a pesar de todo, responde con sonrisas y agradece la preocupación, diciendo que se encuentra de maravilla.

Todos saben que es mentira. Nadie insiste en saber la verdad.

Durante todo el día Arthur escucha al menos una conversación por clase en la que sale a relucir el nombre de Bonnefoy junto con palabras de curiosidad y preocupación por él. Y sólo espera que en algún momento diga el porqué de su extraña actitud, porque es verdaderamente molesto que no haya otro tema de conversación en la academia.

Después de su última, Arthur encuentra a Francis en el pasillo que va hacia la oficina que comparten. Está apoyado junto a una ventana y ve hacia afuera absorto en sus pensamientos mientras en su mano derecha sostiene un cigarrillo que está a punto de consumirse por completo y que es evidente aún no ha llevado a su boca.

—Está prohibido fumar dentro de los edificios —murmura Arthur al pasar a su lado.

Francis da un respingo y lo mira como si no supiera quién es por un par de segundos. Después tira lo que queda del cigarrillo al suelo, apagándolo de un pisotón. Recoge la colilla y la guarda en su bolsillo, todo en completo silencio, y Arthur no puede sino levantar una ceja, porque esa no es la actitud normal del Francis que él conoce.

—Lo olvidé —responde Bonnefoy al cabo de un rato. Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, porque llevas apenas, ¿cuánto? Ah, sí, dos meses y medio en la academia.

Francis lo mira de reojo antes de regresar la vista a la ventana para poder ver a través de ella.

—Como sea —murmura con desgano—. A veces lo hago sin pensar realmente. Suele pasar.

—Si tú lo dices —responde Arthur—. ¿Terminaste tus clases? —pregunta aunque muy en su interior sabe que debería seguir con su camino y no dar pie a que piense que está siendo amigable con él.

Francis mueve la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

—Terminamos antes.

Arthur le sonríe socarronamente.

—A veces me pregunto si en verdad les das clase o los usas como pretexto para tomarte un año sabático, considerando que sueles terminar antes o desaparecer a mitad del día. ¿Por qué dices que estás aquí?

—Porque yo sí tengo razones verdaderas para haberme alejado de los conciertos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Arthur se esfuma por completo y gira el rostro para verlo una vez más. Francis sigue con la vista fija en la ventana. Arthur frunce el ceño y lo mira con fastidio, porque el hecho de que Bonnefoy haya tenido un mal día no significa que debe desquitarse con él, mucho menos aludiendo a su razón para renunciar a la música. En especial cuando no tiene ni idea de por qué es que tomó la decisión que lo llevó a ese preciso momento en ese preciso lugar.

—Como sea —dice con voz cortante y sigue con su camino.

Y es extraño que no se sienta enfadado por la respuesta (aunque sí un poco molesto), sino intrigado porque hasta ese momento no se había preguntado las razones que Bonnefoy tiene para encontrarse en aquella academia dando clases a un par de grupos, cuando se supone que tiene una carrera prometedora con la Orquesta de París.

—¿Por qué dejaste de tocar? —escucha.

Arthur se detiene y suspira. Ve a Francis, quien ha separado su vista de la ventana y lo mira a él. Luce tenso y tiene las manos apretadas en puños. Arthur lo examinacon detenimiento, intentando analizarlo y descubrir, sin tener que preguntar, el porqué de su extraña actitud. Sin embargo, al hombre que ve delante de él es alguien a quien no reconoce. Hay algo en sus ojos, ahora tan serios y duros, que le vuelve alguien completamente diferente.

Reprime un escalofrío.

—¿Me lo dirás?

Hay un silencio que se extiende por quién sabe cuánto tiempo (seguramente un par de segundos, pero se sienten como una eternidad, con la tensión tan palpable en al ambiente), que se rompe hasta que Arthur suspira con cansancio. Esa actitud de Bonnefoy raya en el límite del verdadero acoso.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto? —pregunta Arthur cruzando los brazos, apoyando la espalda en la pared más cercana.

—Porque quiero saber.

Una risa sardónica escapa de los labios de Arthur.

—Esa respuesta no es razón suficiente, y lo sabes bastante bien.

—Ya te lo dije: un músico como tú no deja de tocar sólo porque sí.

—Qué decepción te llevarás entonces, Bonnefoy. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó conmigo.

Francis bufa.

—Claro, y es obvio que te creo.

—Sería más considerado de tu parte fingir que me crees y dejarme en paz —refuta, comenzando a sentirse irritado una vez más—. Esta conversación no tiene sentido.

—Nunca dije que fuera una persona considerada —agrega Francis—, mucho menos cuando se trata de ti. ¿Me vas a decir?

Arthur lo mira fijamente y frunce el ceño una vez más. Francis le sostiene la mirada y es quizá una desgracia que nadie pase por el pasillo en ese momento, porque es obvio que algo va a pasar, que esa conversación se está alejando cada vez más de las que le precedieron y trataron el mismo tema, y sólo Dios sabe qué es lo que ocurrirá entonces.

—Mis razones son eso: mías —dice con seriedad, irguiéndose por completo, adoptando una actitud desafiante—. Y si eso no te es suficiente, lo siento por ti. Estoy harto de esta conversación, Bonnefoy. Déjame tranquilo. No entiendo por qué insistes tanto, ¿qué diablos te importa a ti?

Sus brazos caen a ambos lados de su cuerpo y da un paso, alejándose del otro para retomar su camino. Francis lo detiene tomándolo por la muñeca izquierda con más fuerza de la que es necesaria. Arthur se detiene en seco, cerrando el puño que tenía libre porque _¿quién demonios se cree este sujeto?_

—Dímelo, Arthur. Tengo derecho a saber.

_Es suficiente._

Arthur se suelta de un tirón y voltea a verlo con tanta furia que Francis no puede más que dar un paso hacia atrás, y aunque recupera la compostura en un parpadeo, para Arthur es evidente que hay algo de miedo en él. Si Kirkland no estuviera tan ocupado intentando controlarse para no asesinarlo en ese momento, quizá hasta sentiría algo similar al júbilo.

—¿Que tienes derecho, dices? —pregunta fríamente—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a saber? ¿Eh? A ti, que nada tienes que ver conmigo. ¿Crees que porque en algún momento estuvimos a punto de tocar juntos tienes cualquier tipo de derecho sobre mí y mis secretos? Eres el colmo de la presunción, Bonnefoy.

—No es presunción.

—Si no es presunción, de todas maneras lo tuyo es un caso extremo de acoso, así que da igual. ¿Quieres saber por qué ya no toco?  —Francis siente que su cuerpo se tensa—. Es en realidad muy sencillo, Francis. —Y algo en la manera como Arthur dice su nombre le provoca escalofríos—. Dejé de tocar porque tocar el violonchelo no significa nada para mí y eso es razón más que suficiente para dejar de hacerlo. No vuelvas a preguntarme y en lo posible, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Tienes suerte de que no te haya molido a golpes, porque créeme, soy bastante capaz de hacerlo.

Al caminar por el pasillo, está casi seguro de que Francis irá tras él; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no se mueve de su lugar.

Al día siguiente no intercambian palabra alguna.

 

* * *

 

En casa, el chelo permanece en su estuche, en el lugar de siempre, de donde Arthur sólo lo saca para limpiarlo y prevenir que las cuerdas se estropeen. A veces toma el arco y lo pasa por ellas, sacando algún sonido, y si lo escucha desafinar, repite cada nota hasta que los sonidos son perfectos una vez más. Hay días en los que sus dedos cosquillean por querer tomarlo y acomodarlo entre sus piernas, pero tan pronto como coloca los dedos la mano izquierda en el diapasón y posiciona el arco para comenzar con alguna de las melodías que todavía recuerda a la perfección, se queda totalmente en blanco. Y eso es lo peor.

Cuando Francis logró —al fin— sacarlo de sus casillas y obtuvo la respuesta que tanto había buscado, Arthur no mintió: es cierto que para él, tocar ya no significa nada. Y no significaba nada porque _ya no siente nada_ al tocar. No siente dicha ni alegría como lo hiciera en los primeros años de instrucción musical, no siente la música fluir con soltura, envolverle y recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, produciéndole escalofríos. No siente el golpeteo de su pecho cuando suena el primer acorde y le siguen los graves melancólicos de alguna composición. Nada. Y Arthur no es tan estúpido como para intentar tocar sin emoción alguna. ¿Para qué? ¿Para sonar vacío? ¿Qué clase de músico sería entonces?

Arthur no es capaz de mentirle al mundo al subir a un escenario y tocar algo que no siente. Y tampoco mentirá intentando enseñarle a otros lo que él ya no es capaz de sentir. Por eso dejó los conciertos y por eso es que se limita a dar clases teóricas. Y aunque aún es doloroso pensar en lo que fue y en lo que pudo ser, el dolor antes latente se ha convertido más bien en una molestia crónica con la que se ha resignado a vivir, y que no olvida pero sí es capaz de ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Si la decisión fue correcta o no es algo a lo que Arthur ha dejado de darle vueltas con el paso de los años, después de todo él es de la clase de personas que sabe vivir con sus decisiones, cuando se trata de aciertos, sí, pero también cuando se trata de errores. Así que Arthur no piensa demasiado en ello. Y si ahora, cuando ve su violonchelo y recuerda la mirada dura que le dirigió Francis al preguntar la última vez por qué ya no toca el violonchelo, prefiere no pensar en que si su instrumento fuera humano esa sería, quizá, la mirada que le daría todos los días cuando pasa a su lado y sólo lo toca con la punta de los dedos ofreciendo una silenciosa disculpa. Una disculpa que probablemente no tiene verdadero perdón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca he estado en Londres, no conozco su Academia de Música, así que no tomen como cierto ningún dato. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana, si no se atraviesa nada en el camino. De antemano, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Legato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que publicaba una semana después del primer capítulo, lo que en teoría debió ser el domingo, pero cosas pasan y hasta hoy les traigo otro capítulo. El siguiente, y último, lo subiré por el martes o miércoles de la próxima semana. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

__**Legato** (ligado, unido): en notación musical es un signo de articulación que indica un modo de ejecución  
_de un grupo notas musicales, de diferentes alturas, que se deben interpretar sin articular una  
separación _ _entre ellas mediante la interrupción del sonido._

Francis se detiene frente al café al que suele pasar algunas de las mañanas que va a la academia. Duda un momento antes de entrar pero al final se decide y lo hace, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dedicada a la chica que siempre se encuentra ahí en el turno de la mañana. Se para frente a la barra y pide un café negro para llevar. Sale de aquel lugar con el café en una mano y la otra metida dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

Al llegar a la academia, camina por el patio y saluda con sonrisas a todos los alumnos que lo reconocen y le desean buenos días, y aunque quizá para todos es el mismo hombre de siempre, en realidad se siente como alguien diferente. No es para menos, considerando lo que ocurrió el día anterior, cuando hizo aquella escena frente a Arthur. Es evidente que no le agrada a Kirkland y de hecho Francis no termina de decidir si es que éste le agrada a él, pero entre ambos se había instalado una cordialidad que comenzaba a acercarse a la simpatía, y ahora, supone, todo regresará a como fue durante sus primeros días en la academia.

Y todo por querer una respuesta a una pregunta que ha hecho mil y un veces.

Admite que se excedió un poco (de acuerdo, más que un poco) al exigir una respuesta a la eterna pregunta; y en su defensa sólo puede decir que aquél no fue un buen día (fue un día terrible y quizá más que eso). Admite también que esa no es la mejor excusa, pero es la única que tiene y no se siente de humor para inventar algo distinto.

Además, ¿quién puede culparlo por su curiosidad?

Mientras camina, recuerda los primeros comentarios que escuchó sobre Arthur Kirkland, años atrás: cosas buenas y cosas malas que, después descubrió, eran por culpa de la envidia; cosas extraordinarias que parecían invenciones de fanáticos. Se acuerda de la incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba, porque todo era demasiado irreal para ser cierto. Y en su mente está grabado, en especial, el recuerdo de una noche, en París, en la que fue con dos amigos a un concierto de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres y no pudo reprimir el llanto cuando lo escuchó tocar a él por primera vez. Le basta con cerrar los ojos y evocar la imagen de su rostro sereno mientras los dedos recorrían el diapasón y el arco trazaba los movimientos precisos.

Con eso y otras cosas en mente, al fin llega a su pequeña oficina y entra en ella. Es media hora más temprano de lo que acostumbra y Arthur no se encuentra ahí. Francis se detiene un momento en el umbral de la puerta y dirige su mirada al escritorio de su colega, preguntándose si regresarán a esos días en los que Arthur prefería quedarse en las aulas en vez de pasar tiempo cerca de él. No lo culpa, piensa mientras echa un vistazo a su alrededor y frunce el ceño, como siempre, ante el terrible color de la pared y lo juntos que están los muebles ahí dentro. Su mirada se posa en el café que tiene en la mano y su ceño se frunce aún más. En vez de dejarlo sobre el escritorio vecino, lo deja en el suyo.

Corre la silla y se sienta, con la mirada fija en la pared mientras se pregunta qué pasó por su mente al decidir llegar antes cuando no tiene mucho que hacer. Sus clases son prácticas y evaluará a los alumnos hasta que tengan sus recitales, uno de los cuales está cerca. Dejó su violín en casa, además. No que importe demasiado. Otro suspiro se le escapa. Desganado, busca entre los papeles que hay en el escritorio (que son pocos, la verdad), y toma algunas hojas pautadas y un lápiz.

Su media hora termina y ni una sola nota se encuentra en el papel.

Al mirar el reloj, se pone de pie para dirigirse al aula de su primera clase. Es con los chicos de primer año y tiene alumnos muy buenos que, sabe, llegarán lejos. De hecho está completamente seguro que escuchará sobre alguno de ellos en unos años y eso le hace sentirse orgulloso. Mientras aún piensa en ello su mirada vuelve a posarse en el escritorio vacío y aprieta los labios, olvidándose por un momento de sus alumnos.

_Dejé de tocar porque tocar el violonchelo no significa nada para mí._

Nadie está ahí para reclamarle por la fuerza con la que cierra la puerta de la oficina al salir de ella.

Cuando se encuentra frente a su grupo y ve a uno de los chicos entrar con un termo en una mano y su violín en la otra, recuerda que dejó el vaso de café en el escritorio y frunce ligeramente el entrecejo. Bueno, piensa mientras saluda animadamente a sus muchachos, de todas maneras no lo iba a beber.

* * *

Si hay algo que Arthur debe reconocer es que Francis al menos tiene la decencia suficiente para no hablarle después de la escena en el pasillo. Aunque aún se siente molesto por lo ocurrido, ha tenido tiempo para verlo todo con la cabeza más fría. En realidad, se pregunta cuál es la razón escondida detrás de la actitud de Francis. La razón detrás de su inapropiada manera de exigir una respuesta, de la insistencia por conocer los motivos para abandonar su carrera, de su puesto como profesor en la academia a pesar del futuro prometedor en París.

Francis dijo que él sí tenía razones verdaderas para haberse alejado de los conciertos, y aunque eso es bastante desagradable por lo que implica (que las razones de Arthur no son válidas para justificar su retiro), también lo llena de curiosidad. Hasta ese momento, Arthur no había pensado en la presencia del violinista más que como una desgracia en su tranquila vida. Su estancia en la academia es extraña, pues se supone que Bonnefoy tiene un puesto como solista en la Orquesta de París, misma que se encuentra justo a mitad de una temporada de conciertos. Durante su presentación en la academia no mencionó los motivos por los que aceptó el trabajo.

Con aquellos pensamientos, abre la puerta de la oficina y es recibido por el aroma a café que despide un vaso en el escritorio de Francis. Arthur frunce el ceño, recordando los días en los que llegaba a la academia para encontrarlo en su escritorio. Se siente algo confundido, pues no está seguro de qué es lo que significa que se encuentre ahí y no en el suyo. Si es un intento por ofrecer una disculpa, es un intento muy estúpido. Le da la espalda y camina a su escritorio, de donde toma un par de libros y un metrónomo.

Antes de salir de la oficina, se detiene por última vez en el vaso de café.

Cuando lo vuelva a ver, horas después, lo encontrará en el cesto de basura.

* * *

Aunque Arthur no le dirige la palabra, y aunque Francis pasa cada vez menos tiempo en la oficina, so pretexto de ayudar a los alumnos que tendrán su recital en un par de días (y de lo cual Arthur está al tanto porque otra profesora lo comentó durante el almuerzo, no porque le interese realmente), no deja de encontrarlo en todas partes. No porque su presencia sea física, sino más bien porque aunque no esté ahí, el francés siempre consigue la forma de aparecer en su vida. A veces son alumnos hablando sobre él, o el sonido de su risa que llega desde algún lugar cercano (pero no lo suficiente para que se vean de frente), pero es más evidente en las cosas que no hace, como llevarle café uno que otro día o, como ha observado en la última semana, no llevar el violín a la academia.

Arthur no sabe bien cómo es que Francis da sus clases, porque nunca ha sentido curiosidad por irlo a interrumpir de la misma manera como éste lo hacía antes, así que no está seguro de si suele dar ejemplos con su propio violín. Él suponía que sí. Antes se presentaba en la academia con el estuche de violín en una mano, ahora se aparece sin el instrumento.

Sus ausencias, además, han continuado.

Arthur no le dedica mucho tiempo a pensar en las razones por las cuales Francis ya no lleva el violín o de pronto desaparece a mitad de los días en los que debe dar clases hasta las cinco o seis de la tarde. No piensa en él, porque el primer recital de los alumnos está cerca (dan uno a mitad del curso y uno al terminar, para ser evaluados). Aunque él sólo da clases teóricas, siempre termina involucrado de una u otra manera: tiene suficientes cosas de que preocuparse.

Y no obstante, Arthur se ve obligado a pensar en Francis justamente el día del recital, porque los alumnos del curso avanzado, están por presentarse y Bonnefoy no se encuentra en la sala.

Considera que es una falta de respeto ausentarse en un momento como ése. Guarda total silencio y se mantiene en su asiento mientras cada uno de los alumnos pasa al escenario y hace su presentación. Sabe muy bien, porque éstos desvían la mirada hacia el público ocasionalmente, que buscan a su profesor y sabe también que aunque están concentrados y mantienen el profesionalismo, la ausencia de éste los desconcierta. Cuando termina el tercer alumno y un cuarto está por presentarse, Arthur se levanta y sale sigilosamente del auditorio.

Atraviesa un patio a zancadas y se dirige al único lugar en el que cree se puede esconder Francis en ese momento, porque en cualquier otro sería demasiado visible. No encuentra nadie por los pasillos y al estar frente a la puerta de la oficina, la abre con cuidado, intentando sorprender al hombre que, a juzgar por los murmullos que escucha, se encuentra dentro.

Y sí, Francis está dentro de la oficina, sentado en su escritorio. Murmura algo en francés, pero no es eso lo que detiene a Arthur antes incluso de que abra la boca para hacer algún comentario. Lo que lo detiene es verlo prácticamente doblado en dos, con la frente sobre el escritorio sujetándose las manos. Arthur intenta comprender el porqué de su extraña posición. Entonces escucha voces y pasos en el pasillo. Voltea y logra ver a dos de los alumnos de Francis que se acercan corriendo y cuando dirige la mirada al interior de la oficina una vez más, el violinista le mira con horror.

Arthur cierra la puerta con cuidado justo en el momento en el que el primer alumno llega hasta él.

—¿El profesor Bonnefoy está dentro? —pregunta con la voz entrecortada. Cuando termina de decir su frase, llegan otros dos alumnos. Y si Arthur no mal recuerda, eran seis los que tenían su presentación, por lo que debe haber uno o dos aún en el auditorio.

Arthur los observa con cautela antes de responder. La molestia de los tres chicos es evidente, pero el recordar lo que vio segundos antes es lo que le hace decir:

—No, no se encuentra dentro.

Uno de los alumnos abre la boca para reclamar y Arthur lo interrumpe levantando una mano. El chico guarda silencio.

—Tuvo que retirarse por una emergencia —sigue con voz firme—. Estoy seguro de que el profesor Bonnefoy no se habría ido de no ser porque realmente tenía que hacerlo. Y sé que están molestos por su ausencia —agrega con voz un poco más fuerte, esperando que dentro de la oficina, Francis escuche bien—, pero en este momento los tres deben estar en el auditorio, no aquí. Así que por favor, regresen al examen. Bonnefoy les dará las explicaciones necesarias cuando vuelva a presentarse.

Es obvio que no convence a ninguno de los tres con sus palabras, pero al final sólo asienten y dan media vuelta, regresando por el pasillo. No corren como lo hicieran minutos atrás, aunque sí apresuran el paso cuando uno de ellos comenta que  _Jade ya debe estar por terminar su presentación_ , lo que significa que todos deben estar presentes para un último número final.

Una vez se han ido y el pasillo se queda desierto una vez más, Arthur abre la puerta. Bonnefoy levanta el rostro y lo mira con ojos enrojecidos. Acaba por entrar en la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Observa al francés y nota su frente llena de sudor y los rastros que algunas lágrimas han dejado en sus mejillas. También nota que va vestido de gala, como se supone que los profesores deben presentarse a los recitales de sus alumnos; algunos mechones de cabello le caen por el rostro, y algo le dice a Arthur que en algún momento el cabello de Francis estuvo perfectamente recogido.

Bonnefoy baja la mirada, dirigiéndola a sus manos que aún sostiene y se encoge en el asiento de un momento a otro, emitiendo un gemido de dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Arthur dando un paso, acerándose a él con franca preocupación.

—Nada —responde Francis entre dientes. Arthur entorna la mirada.

—Claro, nada. Porque de otra manera no estarías ocultándote de tus alumnos después de no asistir a su recital ni estarías encogido en tu asiento por alguna razón que no termino de comprender.

Hay un momento de silencio.

—No tenía intención de faltar —murmura.

—De eso me doy cuenta. —Es la respuesta que da Arthur y el sarcasmo es evidente en su voz.

Francis levanta la mirada una vez más y Arthur espera encontrar enojo, y espera una réplica airada e ingeniosa de su parte. En vez de ello, recibe silencio. Arthur relaja su gesto y se permite tomar ese momento de calma para analizar mejor la situación. Su atención se dirige al escritorio de Francis, donde ve una botella de agua y una caja de medicina. Frunce el ceño una vez más y se acerca para tomar la caja del medicamento. Francis ni siquiera intenta detenerlo, como Arthur piensa que lo hará. En vez de ello, hay una calma inusual, algo que Arthur no quiere creer que es resignación.

—¿Por qué tomas naproxeno? —pregunta después de leer la caja y regresarla a su lugar.

—Para el dolor.

—Claro, ¿pero dolor de qué?

Supone que Francis se negará a contestar, casi espera no recibir respuesta, por eso se sorprende cuando escucha la voz cansada del otro hombre agregar en voz baja.

—Es por la artritis.

Y es entonces Arthur el que debe tomar asiento.

* * *

Según el reloj en su muñeca, han pasado exactamente dos minutos con treinta y tres segundos desde que Francis pronunciara las terribles palabras.  _Es por la artritis_. Arthur se aclara la garganta por tercera o cuarta ocasión y se acomoda en el asiento una vez más. Francis guarda silencio, aunque hace rato que se ha erguido y no hace muecas de dolor, por lo que Arthur supone que el medicamento ha hecho efecto.

Sin moverse de su asiento, Arthur observa el perfil de Bonnefoy. Éste mantiene la mirada gacha y unos mechones de cabello cubren parte de su rostro, como si quisieran ocultarlo de su escrutinio. En los casi tres minutos que han pasado en silencio, Francis no ha levantado el rostro ni un momento y parece completamente sumido en sus reflexiones. Sin embargo, Arthur sabe que es consciente de su presencia ahí dentro, porque cada que hace un movimiento o se aclara la garganta con un carraspeo, ve que Francis se tensa, como esperando a que mencione el elefante en la habitación.

Aún lo observa y Arthur piensa en que aquella enfermedad explica algunas cosas que ha notado en el francés: sus extrañas desapariciones a mitad del día, los días en los que falta a la academia y, quizá la más importante, la ausencia de su violín en las últimas semanas.

—Deberías regresar al auditorio —dice Francis irguiéndose al fin. Su voz toma desprevenido a Arthur, quien da un respingo cuando le escucha hablar y le ve moverse.

—Ya debió terminar el recital —responde Arthur después de mirar la hora en su reloj—, no tiene mucho sentido que vaya ahora.

—He escuchado que los recitales suelen requerir de la presencia de todos los profesores.

—Sí, durante. Una vez termina, no es estrictamente necesario que nos quedemos ahí.

Francis suspira.

—Entonces deberías ir a… no sé. Deberías tomar tus cosas e ir a terminar trabajo pendiente en algún aula vacía, como sueles hacerlo.

—¿Me estás echando de mi propia oficina? —pregunta levantando una ceja. Francis lo mira a los ojos.

—Sí, Arthur, te estoy echando de  _nuestra_  oficina. Quiero estar solo.

Arthur abre la boca para replicar pero ninguna respuesta acude a su mente, así que se queda en silencio. Supone que de encontrarse en la misma situación que Francis, él también querría estar solo. Y no obstante, no sale de la oficina. Se queda ahí sentado con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta al fin. Francis frunce el ceño ligeramente pero al cabo de unos segundos su gesto se relaja en eso que Arthur ya reconoce como resignación. Vuelve a suspirar.

—Desde hace casi un año. Es genético. Mi padre también la tiene.

—¿Y es muy grave?

Francis resopla y mira a Arthur con burla.

—Arthur, cualquiera diría que te preocupas por mí.

Aunque hay una sonrisa en su rostro, es diferente a las que Arthur le ha visto. No es una sonrisa feliz, es más bien irónica y fría. Es una sonrisa cordial que pinta en su rostro para no gritar lo que en verdad siente por su enfermedad.

—No, no es grave —agrega Francis en voz baja—. Pero eso no significa que sea agradable.

Hay otro silencio y más pasos que se acercan por el pasillo. Los dos intercambian miradas, esperando que alguien llame a la puerta de la oficina en cualquier momento, buscando a uno o al otro (o a los dos), pero los pasos se alejan poco a poco. El ambiente ahí dentro es pesado, pero cuando los pasos dejan de escucharse ambos se relajan un poco, sin cortar aún el contacto visual.

—¿Es secreto?

Francis parece sorprenderse por la pregunta. Piensa su respuesta por un rato y al final sólo se encoge de hombros.

—No realmente, pero no es algo que me guste decir. Excluyendo a mi familia y algunos amigos, son pocos los que saben: el director de la orquesta, la directora de la Academia… tú.

—Eso me suena a que es realmente un secreto.

Francis vuelve a encogerse de hombros, como queriendo quitarle importancia cuando ambos saben que es uno de los temas más importantes de su vida. Ninguno menciona ese detalle.

—Quizá aún estoy en negación.

—Aún tocas —agrega Arthur.

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación, porque lo ha visto y lo ha escuchado tocar, a veces para otros, como en su presentación frente a todos en la academia y también como aquella ocasión en la que tocaba para sí mismo, ignorante de su espectador, sacando esa dulce música del instrumento. Y Arthur no puede explicarse por qué, pero ahora que conoce la verdad, evocar la imagen de Francis sonriendo al tocar en soledad le provoca una opresión en el pecho. Vuelve a aclararse la garganta.

—Aún toco —asiente, ignorante de las sensaciones de Arthur—. Pero no como antes. No puedo tocar rápido, así que adiós Paganini, y no puedo tocar por mucho tiempo así que, en resumen: adiós orquesta.

—¿Y esa es la razón por la que estás aquí y te has alejado de los conciertos? —pregunta parafraseando lo que Francis dijera días atrás, cuando ocurrió lo del pasillo.

Francis se recarga en el asiento y ríe un poco, desconcertándolo.

— _Touché_  —murmura—. Sí, esa es la razón por la que dejé la orquesta.

—Pensé que era temporalmente.

—Temporalmente es una manera de decir "en lo que hago el anuncio de mi retiro oficial" —espeta y hace una pausa. Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. No sé por qué te digo todo esto —agrega en voz baja y grave.

—Tal vez porque necesitabas hablarlo con alguien.

Arthur no esperaba decir aquello, pero no se arrepiente de hacerlo. En vez de eso, ve a Francis erguirse nuevamente, bajar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos una vez más, con asombro. Kirkland siente su rostro caliente, pero no dice palabra alguna. Al final, Francis asiente con lentitud.

—Sí, tal vez.

—¿Y es también la razón por la que estás en esta academia?

—Ah,  _cher_ , eso es secreto.

—Entonces quizá es momento de que me dedique a preguntarte todos los días, para que sepas lo que se siente.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente, aunque no es pesado como al comienzo de esa conversación. Se siente como una especie de tregua entre ambos y por un rato ninguno de los dos dice algo que pueda distorsionarla. Al final, es Francis quien habla, aunque no con malicia, sino para añadir algo más.

—Lamento lo del otro día. Estuvo fuera de lugar.

—Lo estuvo —asiente Arthur; para sorpresa de Francis, no hay enfado en su voz ni en su rostro—. Y fue de muy mal gusto.

Francis carraspea.

—Lo siento.

—Más te vale que lo hagas —Arthur duda un momento y se lleva una mano a la nuca—. Es un tema que no me gusta tratar.

—Lo he notado.

—Al parecer no lo suficiente —hace una pausa; duda un momento—. Mi reacción también fue de muy mal gusto, te ofrezco una disculpa por eso.

Francis no responde de inmediato.

—No hablemos más de ello —dice Arthur—. Lo que ocurrió, ocurrió; es mejor dejarlo en el pasado.

—¿Como un borrón y cuenta nueva?

—Tampoco hay que exagerar.

Y si Arthur sonríe es sólo por inercia después de ver la sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de Francis.

* * *

Quizá es empatía por el problema de Francis o que esa conversación en la oficina les ha hecho madurar un poco, pero a partir de ese día cesan las hostilidades entre ambos. Francis ya no hace preguntas incómodas y Arthur no se molesta tanto con su presencia. ("Tanto" sigue siendo la palabra clave, porque con el cese al fuego, Francis ha optado por seguir con su actitud coqueta y Arthur no sabe bien cómo sentirse al respecto). Han regresado los cafés por la mañana y los pastelillos que Arthur a veces compra por error. Las cosas marchan bien.

Ambos hombres charlan a veces, en especial ahora que Arthur no (huye de la oficina) opta por quedarse en las aulas de clase para terminar su trabajo, por comodidad. Aunque hay comentarios de parte de algunos profesores, quienes insinúan que es agradable verlos ser amigos en vez de escuchar a Kirkland quejarse por la mera existencia del otro (Francis levanta una ceja y mira a Arthur; éste finge demencia). Lo suyo realmente no es una amistad.

Porque sólo los amigos salen juntos a almorzar o se encuentran a ciertas horas en los jardines, para que uno fume un cigarrillo mientras el otro cuenta alguna anécdota sobre la joven profesora que le ayudó a perfeccionar su técnica en el violín y algunas otras cosas más. Y sólo los amigos comparten, después de la insistencia de parte del otro, números de teléfono y dirección de correo electrónico, por cualquier eventualidad que pueda ocurrir en el camino. Y está claro que ellos muy amigos no son.

No ha habido otro incidente similar al del día del recital, o al menos Arthur no ha estado presente si es que ha ocurrido. Y no hablan expresamente sobre la artritis de Francis, aunque a veces en sus conversaciones sale a relucir el tema por un par de segundos antes de volver a quedar enterrado en la cautela de Francis y la deferencia de Arthur.

—¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre? —pregunta Arthur de pronto, girando su asiento para ver a Francis. Éste, inclinado sobre el escritorio, se yergue con sorpresa por la pregunta.

—¿Me quieres invitar a salir?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Qué mal, comenzaba a emocionarme.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y se acomoda mejor, mirándolo después en silencio. Francis voltea también, porque ése es uno de los días en los que Arthur se muestra un poco más amigable con él y claro que no lo va a desaprovechar. Se acomoda también y cruza una pierna sobre la otra, sonriéndole al otro hombre.

—No mucho, a decir verdad. Intento escribir.

—¿Un libro?

Francis se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Música. La literatura, muy a mi pesar, no se me da muy bien que digamos. Compongo algunas cosas y ya. Antes invertía mi tiempo en practicar, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, no puedo hacer mucho de eso. Si tengo cita, voy a… —Hace una pausa y Arthur le mira con curiosidad; Francis se encoge de hombros—. Supongo que no importa que sepas. A veces voy a sesiones de acupuntura.

—¿Acupuntura?

—Sí. Me la han recomendado y quise darle una oportunidad.

—Ya.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre, si es que lo tienes? ¿Te das un respiro en ocasiones? Siempre pareces muy inmerso en el trabajo que haces por acá.

—Me preocupo por los futuros músicos de esta nación —dice Arthur, solemne. Francis ríe por lo bajo—. Leo.

—Lees. ¿Algo en particular?

—No realmente.

—¿Algo más?

—No realmente.

—Hoy estás muy elocuente,  _cher_. Me impresiona tu gama de actividades. —Una pausa—. Tal vez deberíamos salir a algún lugar en alguna ocasión.

—Claro, porque eso no sería raro —ironiza Arthur poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cuando mira a Francis una vez más espera ver su expresión juguetona, y no obstante, en su rostro hay una seriedad inusual. Pero dura sólo un segundo y Arthur no está seguro de haberla visto realmente, porque Francis sonríe y se limita a responder:

—Tienes razón, sería muy extraño para ti cuando todas las miradas se dirigieran a nosotros porque la gente no puede dejar de admirar mi belleza.

—Por supuesto.

Y no tocan más el tema, aunque Arthur tiene la sensación de que hay algo más ahí, entre ambos. Al final decide no pensar demasiado en ello.

El reloj marca las cinco de la tarde y es casi la hora en la que puede irse a casa, así que sin mucha ceremonia comienza a acomodar todo en su escritorio y al terminar, se pone de pie. En el otro escritorio, Francis lo imita, acomodando los pocos papeles que siempre lleva consigo. Es Arthur en que llega primero a la puerta y la mantiene abierta para que pase el otro. Es un gesto inconsciente, que hace todo el tiempo y que le gana miradas divertidas de parte de Francis. Es experto en ignorarlas, pues él es, ante todo, un verdadero caballero inglés.

Mientras caminan juntos por el patio de la academia, palpa el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saca los cigarrillos, ofreciéndole uno a Francis, quien sonríe y niega la oferta. Arthur no le hace demasiado caso y se lleva uno a la boca.

—¿Fumas alguna marca en particular? —pregunta al recordar que en los últimos días, desde el comienzo de su tregua, Francis no le ha aceptado ningún cigarrillo.

—Ya no.

—¿Ya no?

—Desde hace un año.

Arthur lo mira con el ceño fruncido y recuerda que le ha visto la caja de cigarrillos sobre el escritorio e incluso lo ha visto con uno en la mano, encendido. Como aquella tarde en la que ocurrió el incidente del pasillo, pues fue precisamente su comentario el que dio pie a la conversación que terminaría de la manera como lo hizo. Así se lo dice al francés.

Francis ríe un poco (aunque no es una risa feliz) y niega con la cabeza mientras guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—A veces olvido que no debo fumar, te lo había dicho antes.

—Pensé que lo que olvidabas es que no se puede fumar dentro de los edificios —señala.

—En los edificios, en la calle, en mi casa... es igual. No debo fumar.

—¿Por qué?

—Comparándolos con los no fumadores, los que sí fuman tienen un riesgo mayor de no responder favorablemente a los tratamientos al inicio de la artritis —responde Francis encogiéndose de hombros—. En particular en los primeros meses del tratamiento, pero decidí dejarlo por completo.

—Ah.

—Pero a veces lo olvido. No ha sido fácil, considerando que comencé a fumar a los trece años.

—¿Y qué hay de la caja que a veces tienes en el escritorio?

Francis levanta una ceja y pronto en su rostro aparece una media sonrisa. Arthur desvía la mirada, fijándola en el camino.

—¿Será que soy masoquista? La compré cuando recién llegué a Londres, no sé muy bien por qué. No he fumado ninguno.

—Tenías uno en la mano el otro día.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo?

—El otro día. No importa.

Francis asiente y pronto llegan al final de la calle, justo en el cruce en el que sus caminos se separan, en el que ambos se detienen. Por un momento Arthur piensa en que todo es tan diferente ahora, en especial cuando meses atrás aunque caminaban en la misma dirección nunca se detenían para despedirse del otro. Como quien no quiere la cosa, mira la hora.

—Es temprano aún —dice Francis a su lado.

—Sí. ¿Quieres…? —Una pausa y Francis lo mira expectante—. Comienza a sentirse algo de frío. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo?

* * *

Esa tarde, Arthur descubre que Francis sólo toma café en contadas ocasiones, porque es una de las cosas que ha intentado dejar a raíz del diagnóstico de su enfermedad. Deduce también, que Francis nunca compra café para él por las mañanas y que sólo se desvía de su camino a la academia para llevarle a él algo de beber.

Durante el tiempo que pasan juntos en el café, Arthur decide ignorar el extraño calor en su pecho, que muy seguramente se debe al calor de la bebida.

Cuando se despiden y Francis bromea al decir que deberían tener más citas como ésa, por ser menos arriesgado, Arthur prefiere no responder.

* * *

Eventualmente sus charlas con café (porque Arthur se niega a pensar en ellas como citas) cambian de locación. A veces van a casa de Francis, que tampoco queda lejos de la academia, y a veces a casa de Arthur, aunque cuando ocurre esto último ya no son charlas con café, sino con té, porque ¿qué clase de persona sería Arthur si no preparara un té excelente para una charla?

Y aunque Alfred y Matthew insistan que, tratándose de él, la taza de té ya significa algo más, Arthur prefiere ignorarlos, por el bien de su salud mental.

* * *

Hay días en los que Arthur se sorprende a sí mismo mirando a Francis. Lo mira interactuar con los alumnos y otros profesores, sonreír con alegría y dirigirse animado a sus clases. Lo mira cuando está de perfil y descubre que al concentrarse en algo, suele fruncir un poco el entrecejo y pasar la lengua por los labios de vez en cuando. Por observarlo con tanta insistencia, le ha descubierto absorto en sus pensamientos mientras mira por alguna ventana o con la mirada fija en la pared frente a él, y aunque no quisiera, no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que pasa por su mente.

No quiere pensar en lo que significa su reciente fijación con Francis. Así que procura ignorar la sensación de su rostro formando una sonrisa para responder a las del otro, y también decide negar la existencia de una cierta preocupación cuando ve, o le parece ver, que Francis hace muecas de dolor.

Cuando está cerca de él y mira sus manos piensa, no sin un escalofrío, en que el tiempo y la enfermedad cambiarán sus dedos largos y delgados. Se pregunta cómo viviría él si se encontrara en la situación de Bonnefoy y un día en particular, piensa en que los dos tienen en realidad un problema similar: Francis no puede seguir tocando por cuestiones fisiológicas. Él no puede seguir tocando por cuestiones emocionales, o mentales, o lo que sea.

Francis nota que le observa y le sonríe de lado, logrando ofuscarlo. La mirada de Arthur cambia de destino y la enfoca en cualquier otro lugar que no sea el hombre que está tan cerca de él. Espera algún comentario jocoso como los que suele hacer siempre el francés, pero en vez de eso sólo recibe silencio. Con curiosidad, dirige su mirada hacia Francis una vez más y lo nota inclinado ligeramente sobre el escritorio, escribiendo en lo que alcanza a ver como una hoja pautada.

—¿Qué escribes? —pregunta cuando la curiosidad puede con él.

—Algo.

—Vaya, Sherlock, si no me dices, jamás lo habría notado.

Francis ríe por lo bajo antes de voltear a verle.

—Es un secreto, mi querido Watson.

—Eres un hombre con muchos secretos, eh.

Francis levanta una ceja.

—¿Y tú no, Arthur?

Éste no responde y por un segundo cree que Francis hará  _la pregunta_  una vez más. Se prepara mentalmente para ello, para escuchar aquellas palabras que antes acompañaban a Francis siempre que se encontraban. Incluso piensa una posible respuesta. Pero no ocurre nada. Bonnefoy vuelve a enfrascarse en lo que escribe y Arthur se queda con una ligera sensación de vacío. Lo cual es ridículo porque en vez de eso debería sentir calma porque la pregunta jamás llegó y él no tuvo que decir alguna de sus mentiras.

Alguien llama a la puerta y la abre, asomándose por el umbral. Arthur reconoce a la chica como una de las alumnas de Francis. Ambos hacen una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo y la atención de ella se fija en el otro.

—¿Profesor Bonnefoy?

El susodicho levanta la mirada y le sonríe, dejando el lápiz sobre el escritorio.

—Pasa, pasa. Vaya, ¿tan pronto es la hora? —Agrega mirando su reloj y haciendo una mueca de sorpresa—. Pero si es más tarde.

—Son cinco minutos —responde ella en voz baja. Francis gruñe un poco.

—Sigue siendo tarde,  _chérie_.

—Los dejaré solos para que puedan charlar a gusto —dice Arthur poniéndose de pie. Francis lo detiene.

—No, no, está bien. Iremos a uno de los cubículos de práctica. Quédate aquí, a cuidar del fuerte —y tras decir eso le guiña un ojo. Arthur frunce el ceño.

La chica se pone de pie y sigue a Francis, quien abre la puerta y le hace una pequeña reverencia para que pueda pasar. Ella sonríe y sin decir nada, cruza la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, Francis vuelve a mirar a Arthur y le guiña el ojo una vez más, siendo esa su despedida.

Cuando Arthur se queda solo, vuelve a sentarse, sin saber muy bien con qué distraerse porque hace horas que terminó con su trabajo. Supone, mientras guarda sus cosas poco a poco, que lo mejor será regresar a casa para descansar. Se pone de pie una vez más y en sus tres pasos hacia la puerta, ve las hojas que Francis tiene sobre su escritorio. Con curiosidad, se acerca a verlas, tomándolas con cuidado de no maltratarlas. Es muy poco lo que Francis ha escrito, no tiene título y hay manchones y borrones en las hojas pautadas. Es el comienzo de un borrador, pero Arthur lo tararea de todas maneras. Es una melodía lenta, suave, un poco melancólica. Se pregunta qué es lo que llevó a Francis a escribirla y siente curiosidad por saber qué otras composiciones ha hecho.

Vuelve a tararear la melodía y frunce ligeramente el ceño cuando algo en ella no termina de convencerle. Inconscientemente, toma el lápiz que Francis dejó sobre el escritorio y escribe un símbolo bemol junto a una nota. Vuelve a tararearla, complacido consigo mismo, decide borrar el símbolo antes de que Francis regrese y descubra que no sólo tomó sus partituras sin permiso, sino que las modificó.

El pitido de su móvil le hace pegar un brinco y maldice por lo bajo mientras reacomoda las hojas tal y como recuerda que estaban antes. Toma el aparato y lee un mensaje de parte de Alfred, que llega seguido de otros siete más lo suficientemente largos para que tarde un buen rato en leerlos todos y responder de manera concisa y en menos de cien caracteres lo que Alfred quiere saber. Al terminar, guarda el móvil en su bolsillo, sale de la oficina, cerrándola con llave detrás de sí.

Cuando llega a casa recuerda que no borró el símbolo bemol que añadió a las partituras.

* * *

Francis percibe las miradas de Arthur. No dice nada al respecto (aunque bien podría hacerlo), porque a pesar de la mejora en su relación, cree necesario manejarse con tiento, en especial después de lo que ocurrió en el pasillo. Así que, sí, Francis nota las miradas de Arthur pero prefiere callar sus comentarios y fingir que no lo hace. Es mejor que las cosas sean así, porque eso significa que Arthur le observa por más tiempo.

Las miradas de Arthur son penetrantes y Francis debe reprimir el constante impulso de levantar los ojos y buscar los del otro hombre. Saber que Arthur tiene ese interés particular en él le hace sentir bien. Es diferente a como se ha sentido en otras ocasiones, cuando otros hacen lo mismo. Si tuviera que describirlas, diría que Arthur le ve con curiosidad y simpatía, y también un poco de duda, como si no terminara de comprender por qué le observa todo el tiempo.

Francis simplemente lo deja ser.

Es extraño que Arthur le preste tanta atención y que los papeles se hayan invertido. Está claro que no lo dice porque estaría fuera de lugar y podría arruinar cualquier progreso logrado en su extraña relación de no-amistad, pero lo piensa todo el tiempo. Es realmente maravilloso ser foco de atención de alguien que significa mucho para ti. Porque Francis siempre ha sido quien observa a Arthur, desde aquella noche hace ya unos años, en la que Antonio y Gilbert lo arrastraron al concierto de Navidad dado por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres. Francis espera poder decirle eso algún día.

Los días, ahora que su relación ha cambiado drásticamente, son más tranquilos y llevaderos. Aunque él no cree que hayan llegado ya a una amistad, es obvio que poco a poco se acercan a ello. Y eso está perfecto. Francis disfruta pasar tiempo con Arthur, disfruta sus conversaciones sobre música, sobre experiencias pasadas o sobre los alumnos. Pero quizá lo que disfruta más es no tener que ocultar su secreto y tener alguien con quien hablarlo de vez en cuando.

Desde que fue diagnosticado hace un año, Francis no había encontrado a alguien que se comportara como Arthur, quien no le mira con pena ni lo trata con delicadeza y tacto innecesarios, como si en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse si no se le habla con cuidado. Francis ya se había quebrado y había decidido seguir adelante mucho antes de que las personas más cercanas a él supieran del diagnóstico de su enfermedad. Odia la compasión que otros sienten por él. Pero con Arthur todo es distinto, porque el Arthur que sabe de su enfermedad es el mismo Arthur que no tenía idea, quizá menos hostil pero no menos él.

Al estar en casa, Francis se sienta frente a su pequeño escritorio y saca las partituras con las que ha estado trabajando desde hace días. Las acomoda sobre la superficie y pasea sus ojos por las notas, llevando mentalmente el tono y el ritmo de la melodía. Al llegar al final de la segunda hoja, descubre algo que no estaba ahí horas antes. Toma la hoja con curiosidad y examina el símbolo junto a su si, y retrocede un par de compases para tararear la melodía una vez más, haciéndole caso al intruso.

Lo repite dos veces.

Aunque sabe que debería sentirse molesto por la intrusión de Arthur (porque nadie más ha estado remotamente cerca de sus papeles), lo cierto es que Francis sólo atina a sonreír. Siente un cosquilleo en el estómago y se ríe de sí mismo al pensar en que es como si fuera un adolescente enamorado. Cosa que no es. Adolescente, al menos.

Reacomoda los papeles sobre el escritorio y toma con cuidado el lápiz para continuar escribiendo en los pentagramas. Termina la composición esa misma noche y al día siguiente no le menciona a Arthur nada sobre su pequeña (pero útil) intervención en la melodía.

* * *

—Me habría gustado tocar contigo.

Arthur detiene la taza de té justo antes de que ésta toque sus labios y la baja lentamente, dejándola sobre la mesa. Francis tiene los brazos cruzados y aunque mira a Arthur, éste sabe que su atención no está con él, sino en algún recuerdo. Se encuentran en su departamento por tercera ocasión desde que las charlas con café cambiaran de locación. Ve a Francis con curiosidad, porque de todas las cosas que han charlado, ésa es una que jamás había pasado por su mente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque jamás había escuchado a alguien que tocara como tú.

—Hay músicos mejores que yo.

—Sí, los hay —asiente mirándole a los ojos finalmente—. Pero tu manera de tocar es realmente hermosa. No hablo de lo técnico, sino de lo que provoca tu música. Cuando te escuché tocar por primera vez, me hiciste llorar.

—Exageras.

—No, no lo hago.

Hay algo en el tono de voz de Francis, en la convicción con la que dice esas palabras, que no dejan cabida a duda alguna. Arthur vuelve a asentir, lentamente y mientras su corazón golpetea en su pecho.

—Hace cinco años… —murmura Francis. Arthur levanta ambas cejas, pues sabe qué rumbo toma la conversación.

—Íbamos a tocar juntos —termina Arthur. Francis no hace nada por cuestión de dos o tres segundos y asiente con la cabeza, sin decir nada al respecto—. Y fue cuando decidí retirarme.

—Me rompiste el corazón, Arthur—. No parece ser del todo broma; el comentario esconde un reproche que decide pasar por alto al entornar la mirada.

Arthur bebe de su té y al cabo de un rato, Francis lo imita.

—En esa ocasión —continúa y Francis lo mira intrigado— todo era un desastre. Conmigo, quiero decir —Bonnefoy lo mira con sorpresa, como si no terminara de creer que Arthur habla por voluntad propia sobre lo que ocurrió en ese entonces—. Realmente no recuerdo mucho de la temporada en la que serías uno de nuestros músicos invitados.

—Pero recuerdas que ibas a tocar conmigo.

Arthur luce un poco avergonzado.

—No. Me lo recordaron un par de amigos.

—Oh.

—En todo caso —sigue, intentando no sentirse mal por el reflejo herido en la mirada del francés—, no me encontraba en mi mejor momento.

Hay una pausa.

—¿Qué pasó?

Arthur cierra los ojos, tenso ante la pregunta que se ha negado a responder y que tantos problemas causó entre él y Francis. Ahora, sin embargo, se siente distinto. No siente el impulso de gritarle que se meta en sus propios asuntos, ni se siente sobreprotector con sus propios secretos. Tal vez es porque él conoce el de Francis, o tal vez es que ahora hay confianza entre ambos, pero al final toma aire profundamente y se yergue en el asiento.

—¿Tal vez fue demasiado?

Francis levanta una ceja.

—Es… tonto, supongo.

—No lo creo. No creo que sea una razón tonta si por eso no has tocado en tanto tiempo.

Arthur pasa la lengua por los labios antes de responder.

—Si fuera un pintor, diría que perdí a mi musa —dice, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar la situación, porque los pocos que la conocen la respetan pero no la entienden.

—¿Cómo así?

—Comencé a tocar desde muy pequeño, como muchos otros músicos. No fui un prodigio, pero sí el primer chico de dieciséis años en ser miembro de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres. Siempre quise tocar porque la música es algo que me apasiona: me llena como ninguna otra cosa lo ha hecho jamás. Cuando me retiré, ya tenía casi diez años de carrera, durante los cuales sólo me dediqué a ensayar y dar conciertos prácticamente sin descanso.

Aunque no dirige la mirada hacia Francis, sabe que éste no ha dejado de observarlo atentamente.

—Eres músico, así que sabrás a lo que me refiero —agrega y frunce el ceño mientras busca las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Conoces la sensación de querer tener tu instrumento en tus manos y tocar, tocar, tocar como si no hubiera un mañana, el cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo cuando sabes que estás a punto de enfrentarte a una nueva partitura, que quizá conoces o tal vez no, pero que te emociona de igual manera? ¿Has sentido el fuerte latido de tu corazón cuando comienzas a tocar una pieza y de pronto todo desaparece a tu alrededor y sólo son tú y la música, sin que exista nada más?

—Sí —responde Francis y su voz es casi inaudible.

—Un día desperté sin poder sentir todo eso —agrega Arthur. Francis frunce el ceño y abre la boca para decir algo, pero se le adelanta—. No de manera literal, no ocurrió tan abruptamente. Un día me percaté de que tomaba el violonchelo por inercia y que mi ejecución era monótona. Al día siguiente me percaté de la indiferencia que sentía ante la propuesta de un tour por Europa con músicos invitados. Y al final me di cuenta de que lo que antes me apasionaba simplemente no me hacía sentir igual.

Arthur lo recuerda, recuerda despertar y sentir el peso de la rutina sobre sus hombros. Recuerda que sus días pasaban entre tomar el chelo, practicar en casa, ir a los ensayos, tener alguna presentación, y todo se repetía de manera infinita. No había retos ni había algo que hiciera saltar chispas que volvieran a encender su pasión. Y era terrible. Recuerda la desesperación de no sentir nada al tener las partituras frente a sí, la frustración de escucharse y sonar vacío, el miedo de enfrentarse a un público que notara lo falsa que era su interpretación.

Francis lo escucha en silencio, atento a lo que Arthur narra, y cuando éste finalmente termina de hablar, le da un tiempo para que el peso de las palabras disminuya poco a poco. Arthur se levanta y camina hacia la cocina, en donde pone más agua a calentar porque necesita tomar otro litro o dos de té. El silencio se extiende entre ambos y Arthur no mira a Francis, porque no quiere ver en su rostro la reacción por lo que escuchó.

—Y entonces decidiste no tocar otra vez.

—Y entonces decidí no tocar otra vez.

—Cinco años… ¿y no has tomado tu chelo?

Arthur aprieta los puños hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, pero sólo es por un momento y después relaja su cuerpo una vez más.

—Lo afino y lo limpio, es todo.

—Eso es…

Arthur se gira para verlo y cruza sus brazos: su forma inconsciente de poner una barrera frente a él.

—¿Infantil? ¿Inmaduro?

—Triste.

Arthur cierra los ojos. No es la respuesta que esperaba obtener, no cuando por cinco años ha evitado decir la verdadera razón detrás de su secreto. Siente un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo es —afirma—. ¿No te parece que soy patético?

Francis se pone de pie y acorta la distancia entre ambos. Arthur lo mira con cautela, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar al no conocer sus intenciones.

—No lo eres —dice Francis con voz grave—. Nunca pienses que eres patético, porque no lo eres. Perdiste tu musa y a muchos artistas les ocurre.

—No he conocido a muchos que pasen por una situación similar a la mía.

—Pero eso no significa que seas el único. No seas tan egocéntrico.

Arthur podría enojarse por el comentario de Francis, pero su rostro lo traiciona y decide sonreír por él.

—No sé qué pensar cuando eres precisamente tú quien me dice que no sea egocéntrico.

Francis ríe un poco.

—Yo no soy egocéntrico, yo sólo digo la verdad.

—Por supuesto.

Francis pone una mano sobre su hombro y busca su mirada.

—¿Y lo has intentado otra vez?

Arthur se yergue una vez más. Niega con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Arthur, pensé que ya habíamos superado esta etapa de desconfianza —agrega Francis con un dejo de decepción en sus palabras.

—Porque tengo miedo de intentarlo y no conseguir nada —espeta—. Por eso, Francis. Temo tomar el violonchelo y volver a sentir ese vacío de hace cinco años.

El gesto de Francis se relaja y lo siguiente que sabe Arthur es que éste lleva una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola.

—No deberías dejar que el miedo te limite. Es tonto, ¿sabes?

—No todos podemos tener tu coeficiente intelectual.

—No lo decía por eso —replica Francis con suavidad—. Sólo digo que es tonto no intentarlo porque temes no poder hacerlo. Han pasado cinco años y así como va todo, podrán pasar otros veinte o treinta antes de que decidas tomar tu violonchelo una vez más. Arthur, creo que si realmente hubieras querido deslindarte por completo de la música, lo habrías hecho sin más. Y ahora tendrías una tienda de libros de segunda mano o algo semejante en otro lugar. Pero en vez de eso decidiste ir a la Academia y enseñar, porque no puedes romper por completo tu relación con la música: es algo demasiado importante para ti.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y no crees que, si es algo tan importante para ti, es un error rendirse así nada más?

Arthur no responde. Francis suspira y da un paso hacia atrás, recargándose en la orilla de la mesa pero sin dejar de mirarlo: tiene el ceño fruncido y parece a mitad de una pelea interna.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora —agrega cuando cree que piensa demasiado en sus palabras, olvidándose de su presencia. Arthur da un respingo—. Pero podrías probar algún día, cuando te sientas seguro de ello.

Arthur ríe irónicamente.

—La cosa es, Bonnefoy, que no me he sentido seguro de ello por cinco años y dudo mucho sentirme seguro por mucho tiempo.

—Qué par de hombres tan tristes somos —añade Francis al cabo de un rato, con aflicción evidente en la voz—. Músicos que no pueden tocar. Un par de lisiados para la música.

Arthur le da la razón.

* * *

La lluvia cae a raudales; aunque hace un par de horas que Arthur y Francis están libres para irse a sus respectivas casas, llueve con tanta fuerza que ambos optan por quedarse en la academia un poco más. Ninguno de los dos lleva paraguas y la lluvia es demasiado intensa como para arriesgarse a salir del edificio.

—¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a tocar? —pregunta Francis.

Arthur lo mira de reojo antes de responder.

—Teníamos un vecino que tocaba el violonchelo.

—¿Oh?

—Ya era mayor y había pertenecido a alguna orquesta en su juventud —continúa Arthur, fijando su mirada en la ventana—. Supongo que lo que me llamó la atención al principio fue el tamaño del instrumento. El violonchelo se ve bastante imponente cuando tienes cuatro años. Y después lo escuché y supe que era lo que quería hacer por siempre. El chelo tiene un sonido tan profundo, sabes, es como si te llegara muy hondo en el alma cada que lo escuchas.

Francis no responde. Arthur voltea a verle una vez más, consternado. Para su sorpresa, tiene una expresión de añoranza que Arthur no sabe cómo interpretar.

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que no responderías —dice Francis. Arthur se encoge ligeramente de hombros y regresa la mirada a la ventana.

—¿Hay otros músicos en tu familia?

Arthur asiente.

—Mi abuelo tocaba la trompeta en una banda de jazz y mi madre es pianista. Mis hermanos tomaron clases de música cuando eran pequeños, pero soy el único que se dedicó por completo a esto.

—En mi casa éramos mi hermana y yo —comenta Francis en voz baja. Arthur voltea a verle una vez más—. Pero después de un tiempo ella decidió no seguir tocando, porque no le apasionaba. Así que sólo me quedé yo. Soy el único músico de la familia —agrega y se acomoda mejor en su asiento, fijando la mirada en alguno de sus recuerdos—. El único músico y el único que heredó la enfermedad de mi padre.

—¿Cómo…? —comienza Arthur pero se detiene de pronto—. No, olvídalo.

—¿Cómo fue que me di cuenta? —pregunta Francis—. ¿Cómo has sido desde que me diagnosticaron?

Arthur asiente.

—Ambas.

—Siempre supimos que había posibilidades, por los antecedentes genéticos, pero supongo que es de esas cosas en las que nunca piensas porque crees que no te ocurrirán a ti. Hasta que comenzaron los días en los que despertaba con los dedos rígidos o noches en las que al terminar algún concierto comenzaba a sentir dolor en las manos —hace una pausa y sonríe un poco—. Conocía los síntomas, así que no fue difícil deducirlos. Fui al médico y éste corroboró mis suposiciones. Después no hubo mucho que hacer. Respecto a lo otro…—Hace otra pausa, como buscando la mejor manera de decirlo—. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es tan horrible como seguramente lo imaginas. Quizá más.

—Seguramente más.

Francis asiente.

—Es horrible, ¿sabes? Porque es una enfermedad que me obliga a dejar una de las cosas que más amo en la vida, y es completamente injusto.

Arthur traga en seco.

—Sí, lo es.

Cuando Francis le mira una vez más, Arthur está seguro de que hará algún otro comentario referente a la enfermedad o a lo que no ha dicho pero que es evidente: que es injusto que Arthur aún  _pueda_  tocar y decida no hacerlo. Pero no dice nada. En vez de eso, se pone de pie y se sacude el polvo imaginario de los pantalones, sonriéndole a Arthur una vez más.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo caliente al comedor?

Arthur asiente y se pone de pie. El pasillo está desierto y el sonido de sus pasos es sofocado por la lluvia que aún cae con fuerza. Distraído, se pone a la altura del francés y hace otra pregunta:

—¿Qué otras cosas amas?

Francis se detiene por un momento, pero antes de que Arthur pueda preguntar si ocurre algo, éste retoma su camino, colocándose a su lado una vez más. Le ve meter una mano dentro del bolsillo y sacarla de inmediato, como si buscara algo dentro de ella pero recordara que no lo lleva consigo. Una parte suya cree saber de qué se trata, pues él también hace ese gesto cuando busca un cigarrillo.

—Muchas cosas —dice Francis al fin—. Amo cocinar. Amo leer. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un hombre con mucho amor para dar.

—De acuerdo, me arrepiento de haber hecho la pregunta. Esta conversación está tomando un rumbo que no me gusta para nada. Cambiemos de tema.

Francis se ríe con ganas y lo empuja suavemente con el hombro. Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y no responde al gesto de la misma manera, porque es un profesor respetable y los profesores respetables no hacen cosas así.

—Amo a las personas, es todo —añade.

—Oh, por favor. Cállate.

—¿Tú no las amas, Arthur?

—Sí. Las amo cuando no se encuentran cerca de mí y me dejan vivir mi vida con tranquilidad.

—¿Y no amas a nadie en particular?

Es el turno de Arthur para detenerse de pronto. Francis deja escapar una risotada al notar su sonrojo. Arthur se cruza de brazos, irritado, en una pose defensiva, y mira a otro lado.

—No, Bonnefoy, no amo a nadie en particular.

Se escucha otra carcajada.

—Tus orejas están rojas y dicen todo lo contrario.

—Oh, por favor. Sólo imaginas cosas.

—No lo hago.

—Lo haces —insiste. Francis sigue preso de un ataque de risa que Arthur no comprende porque nada de lo que ha dicho es gracioso—. Y además de todo, te burlas de mí.

—No, no es eso. No lo hago —agrega Francis, pero por la risa que no cesa, Arthur no le cree.

—Por supuesto que no —ironiza—. No entiendo qué es tan gracioso. Me hace pensar que te da risa la mera idea de alguien amando a otra persona en serio. Y no lo digo porque yo ame a alguien en este momento —se apresura a añadir.

—Oh, Arthur, si supieras.

—¿Si supiera qué? —pregunta de mal humor.

Francis deja de reír poco a poco, y recuperando la compostura, lo mira fijamente. Arthur no deja mostrar su nerviosismo ante el escrutinio.

—Ay, Arthur —suspira Francis y una sonrisa distinta a todas las que Arthur había visto aparece en su rostro—. Pero si es muy obvio que yo he estado enamorado de ti desde la noche en que te escuché tocar por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En música, el bemol es un signo que altera la altura de una nota reduciéndola a un semitono. Aparece representado en las partituras a través de un símbolo parecido a una "b" junto a la nota que altera. ¿Ubican las teclas negras de los pianos? Ah, pues esos son los semitonos.
> 
> Otra cosa: no sé nada de medicina. Investigué un poco y pregunté por aquí y por allá por lo relacionado con la artritis, pero no den por hecho nada de lo que digo. Me gusta decir que esto es ficción y por eso tomo algunas licencias, pero igual si eres médico o estudias medicina o sabes sobre el tema, y crees que debo corregir algo, dímelo.


	3. A due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente pasaron cosas y por eso publico hasta ahora, una disculpa por eso. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que es el último de esta historia. Las tags están actualizadas por lo que ocurre en este capítulo.

_A due (a dúo): indicación musical para dos voces o instrumentos; juntos;  
_ _dos instrumentos tocando un solo pasaje._

Han pasado diez días desde aquella tarde lluviosa en la que Arthur escuchó una confesión inesperada. Diez días desde la conversación en el pasillo (¡a mitad del pasillo! Jamás ha visto tal desfachatez para hacer tales confesiones), y las palabras regresan a su mente como si recién acabara de oírlas. Y no sabe qué pensar al respecto, en especial cuando esta situación sale de su zona de confort.

Arthur no deja de darle vueltas a las palabras dichas por Francis porque no tienen sentido. Es ilógico a un nivel alarmante. Uno no se enamora de alguien sólo porque lo escuchó tocar el violonchelo alguna vez, y mucho menos insinúa seguir estándolo después de tantos años. Sospecha que Bonnefoy, si realmente está enamorado (¡enamorado!) de él, confunde al verdadero Arthur con la imagen que el escenario y los medios de comunicación en ese entonces construyeron sobre él. No puede ser de otra manera. Esa clase de romances sólo ocurren en los libros y en las películas, no en la vida real. Jamás en la vida real. Y él se niega a que su vida se convierta en parte de una historia mal escrita.

Esa mañana Arthur se detiene al encontrar a Francis caminando a medio pasillo. Frunce el ceño al reconocer la sonrisa en el rostro del otro y sin darle tiempo para hablar, da media vuelta y regresa por el mismo camino. Es temprano y puede rodear todo el campus para llegar a su siguiente clase. Los pasos de alguien siguiéndole resuenan en sus oídos, pero evita voltear el rostro. No quiere ver a Francis y en otras circunstancias es probable que le hubiera dicho, por milésima ocasión, que le dejara en paz. Pero aquel día no desea lidiar con las bromas y la insistencia de su colega. ¿Significa eso que está huyendo? No, él prefiere llamarlo una retirada estratégica. (Y durante diez días ha vivido gracias a esas retiradas estratégicas, no porque quiera estar un poco alejado de Francis).

Cuando llega a su clase, después del rodeo innecesario, mira sobre su hombro esperando ver a Francis, pero nadie camina detrás de él. Suelta un suspiro de alivio y entra en el aula, en la que ya hay algunos alumnos reunidos. Toma asiento en su escritorio y espera los reglamentarios cinco minutos de tolerancia antes de comenzar la clase. A la hora exacta se pone de pie, con un libro en mano, y está por a dar inicio cuando un último alumno abre la puerta con cuidado y se asoma como quien no quiere la cosa.

Arthur le indica que pase pero antes de que el chico vaya a su asiento, se acerca al escritorio y deja una hoja de papel sobre él.

—Me dijeron que se lo entregara —murmura antes de dirigirse al final del aula.

Arthur observa el papel con curiosidad y hace un amago por tomarlo pero se detiene al reconocer la letra. Lo agarra con rapidez y lo guarda dentro de las páginas de su libro, comenzando su clase sin más dilaciones. Todo transcurre con normalidad, y al terminar y quedarse solo en el aula, se acomoda en su silla y saca la hoja de papel. Tuerce la boca al ver que está escrita en francés, no porque no pueda leer en ese idioma, sino porque no se explica cómo es que Francis sabe eso.

Aunque quizá no signifique nada, piensa. Quizá Francis de verdad no  _sabe_  que él habla un poco de francés, lo suficiente para entender las palabras escritas en esa hoja de papel, con una caligrafía pulcra y curveada.

_Lo que dije era verdad._

Arthur apoya los codos en la superficie del escritorio y después oculta el rostro entre sus manos. Mientras espera a que el sonrojo desaparezca de sus mejillas piensa que al menos nadie es testigo de ese momento.

Unos minutos después de leer la nota, dobla el papel y lo guarda otra vez entre las páginas del libro. Se pone de pie y sale del aula, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí. Siente que su corazón golpetea dentro de su pecho mientras más cerca se encuentra de la oficina compartida y aunque quisiera ignorarlo, no puede hacerlo, porque está casi seguro que su ritmo cardíaco se escucha hasta el otro lado del mundo. Pero él es un adulto, y supone que a sus casi treinta años bien puede mirar a la cara al hombre que dice estar enamorado de él (aunque tome valor para hacerlo hasta diez días después de la confesión).

No es que le incomode la presencia de Francis. En realidad, el verdadero problema es que Arthur aún no sabe qué siente por él. Francis tiene mucho de lo que no le gusta en otras personas, pero también es alguien con quien puede pasar horas charlando. Y si Arthur prefiere vivir en negación es porque, a pesar de todo, no está preparado para admitir que quizá (sólo quizá) siente algo por Francis que va mucho más allá de la amistad que tanto trabajo les costó tener.

Abre la puerta de la oficina y, después de descubrir la ausencia de Francis, se percata del vaso de café encima de su escritorio. Junto a la bebida hay unas hojas de papel.

Arthur se acerca al escritorio, dejando sus cosas sobre él con cuidado, y toma los papeles. Jadea con sorpresa al identificar la melodía que no tiene nombre pero sí una indicación al inicio de la partitura:  _chelo_ ,  _solo._ Hojea las partituras con curiosidad, reconoce el bemol añadido al si en el antepenúltimo compás de la segunda hoja, y sigue leyendo hasta que, al final, encuentra escrita otra nota para él:

 _Para cuando decidas tocar otra vez_.

Cuando Arthur llegue a casa esa tarde y deje todas sus cosas en el lugar que le corresponde, las partituras de Francis ocuparán el lugar —hasta entonces vacío— en un atril junto al estuche del violonchelo.

* * *

Sería mentira afirmar que Francis no se siente contrariado por la actitud adoptada por Arthur después de su confesión, pero prefiere no insistir. Entiende que es extraño haberlo dicho así sin más, en el momento menos esperado, pero él ama la espontaneidad. La vida sería aburrida sin riesgos y si no se tomaran decisiones  _ad libitum_. Para Francis no existe el arrepentimiento.

Estar con Arthur es, en parte, una de las razones por las que decidió ir a la Academia y solicitar empleo temporal.

Las palabras de Francis fueron sinceras: él se enamoró de Arthur la noche en que lo escuchó por primera vez. Poniéndolo de una manera que más de uno consideraría cursi, lo suyo fue amor a primer oído. Y no es que se enamorara de Arthur per se, sino de la música de Arthur, de la emoción que irradiaba al tocar. Se enamoró de ese escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con el inicio del solo de violonchelo; de aquel sonido vibrante y profundo que acarició cada fibra de su ser.

Enamorarse del intérprete había sido un efecto secundario.

En un principio sentía más bien curiosidad y admiración por Arthur Kirkland. Ambos sentimientos le orillaron a investigar un poco sobre la vida del otro músico, a interesarse por su trabajo y su trayectoria musical. Cinco años después, aún recuerda la emoción que sintió al pensar en compartir escenario con él, la decepción al descubrir que tocaría junto a otro músico, y la incredulidad al leer en un diario que Arthur Kirkland se retiraba a los veinticuatro años, cuando otros músicos de la misma edad recién comenzaban su carrera.

Cuando Francis tomó la decisión de retirarse también, por culpa de su enfermedad, decidió que antes de despedirse del mundo de la música debía lograr algo: convencer a Arthur Kirkland de tocar un dueto con él. Había sido un capricho nada más, algo que pasó por su mente la tarde en que habló con el director de su orquesta y le dio la noticia de su enfermedad. Y sin embargo, una vez estuvo libre de ensayos y asuntos relacionados con la orquesta, la idea de conocer a Kirkland se volvió poco a poco en una obsesión. Saber que Arthur era profesor en la Real Academia de Música de la Universidad de Londres fue lo único que necesitó para ponerse en contacto con la directora de la misma y decirle a medias las razones por las cuales tenía interés en dar una cátedra en su academia, dirigida a alumnos de los cursos intermedios y avanzados.

Al conocer a Arthur y encarar su mal humor por primera vez, Francis esperaba cualquier cosa menos enamorarse de él. No de su música, la cual ya amaba, sino del hombre detrás del violonchelo que hacía cinco años no emitía melodía alguna. Francis admite que la confesión a mitad del pasillo no fue su mejor movimiento, pero espera que Arthur se dé cuenta que esto no tiene por qué arruinar la amistad que, pese a todo, creció entre ambos.

Aunque claro está que Francis no va a quejarse si es que, al final, Arthur corresponde a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Aunque vivir en negación quizá no sea la mejor manera de vivir, a Arthur le ha funcionado de maravilla durante años. Ahora no es la excepción Gracias a su siempre maravilloso y útil poder de negación, Arthur puede (después de superados los diez días de evasión) entrar en su oficina y no quedarse sin respiración cuando al verle, Francis sonríe con esa sonrisa que no le enseña a todo el mundo.

Ninguno de los dos toca el tema, y Arthur hasta pensaría que no existe ninguna diferencia entre su relación ahora y su relación diez días atrás, de no ser consciente de las distintas miradas que Francis sólo le dirige a él. Siguen charlando en sus ratos libres y también en ocasiones caminan juntos a sus respectivas casas. Francis sigue llevándole café algunos días y Arthur a veces cambia los pastelillos que compra por scones preparados en casa y que si bien no siempre quedan como se supone que deben de quedar, Francis los come de todas maneras.

Y los días pasan sin novedades ni nuevas confesiones inesperadas. Pasan entre clases, exámenes que se acercan, citas con el acupunturista y con el médico, cuyas conversaciones con Francis Arthur conoce bastante bien. Son buenos días, durante los cuales se siente en el paroxismo de la madurez porque los sentimientos de Bonnefoy hacia él no tienen por qué arruinar su relación, no cuando los dos son adultos y perfectamente capaces de llevarse bien incluso si uno está enamorado del otro o si éste último no encuentra la manera de poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Los días transcurren de esa manera hasta que la negación decide darle una bofetada en el momento menos esperado.

Ocurre mientras caminan uno junto al otro, en el trayecto que va hasta la intersección en la cual deben separarse. Y es casi algo sacado de una película porque Arthur no recuerda que el reporte del clima señalara lluvia para esa tarde, pero llueve y aunque ambos llevan paraguas, saben que no les servirán de nada porque hay viento, por lo que deciden buscar cobijo. Apenas alcanzan a llegar a un cobertizo que los protege un poco cuando la lluvia arrecia y es evidente que estarán un buen rato ahí antes de poder ir a sus respectivas casas.

—Al menos logramos ponernos a salvo de la lluvia —dice Francis—. Sólo espero que no llueva por mucho tiempo.

—Yo no me hago muchas ilusiones.

—Siempre tan optimista.

Arthur encoge los hombros, cortando la conversación en ese momento. Al cabo de un rato cambia el peso de un pie al otro, comenzando a cansarse por estar en la misma posición sin poder mover mucho las piernas. El viento trae consigo parte de la lluvia y parte del lado derecho de su cuerpo comienza a mojarse. No le presta tanta atención: no puede hacer nada más que esperar a que el aguacero pase pronto para poder ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa.

Un movimiento a su lado le llama la atención y logra ver el momento justo en el que Francis guarda las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encoge ligeramente. Antes de tomar consciencia de lo que hace, Arthur deja su portafolio en el piso, gira para quedar frente a frente con Francis y sin decir nada, mete las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, cubriendo las manos del francés con las suyas, buscando darle más calor. Porque la tarde es fresca y el viento sólo empeora el frío, y las manos de Francis deben mantenerse calientes en lo posible ante la amenaza de dolor.

Hay un momento de calma total antes de que Kirkland advierta lo que ha hecho. Comienza a balbucear una excusa e intenta retirar sus manos cuando siente el agarre de Francis. Arthur fija su mirada en el pecho de éste y da un respingo cuando Bonnefoy acaricia sus manos con los pulgares, con tiento al principio y después con más seguridad al notar que no sale corriendo para alejarse de él. Poco a poco levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran frente a frente con los de Francis. Por un momento deja de escuchar la lluvia y el viento que sopla porque descubre que Francis está sonrojado y es la primera vez que lo ve así.

A partir de ese momento Arthur no puede continuar viviendo en negación y tiene el valor de aceptar, al fin, que siente algo por aquel hombre que lo desespera y lo entusiasma de igual manera, con quien tiene suficiente confianza para compartir sus secretos más dolorosos y por consiguiente, más importantes. Siente algo que no sabe si es amor pero que se le acerca mucho, porque sólo algo que se acerque mucho al amor explica su interés y preocupación por Francis cuando hablan de la artritis, o la sensación cálida que lo envuelve con cada pequeño gesto de afecto por parte del otro.

Vuelve a bajar los ojos, sintiendo que su rostro arde con fuerza, y realmente no piensa cuando murmura:

—Estoy jodido.

El momento mágico se rompe cuando a Francis se le escapa una risa y Arthur lo mira con reproche. A pesar de ello, no se separan y Bonnefoy acaricia una y otra vez sus manos dentro de los bolsillos abultados.

—¿Por qué lo estás? —pregunta en voz baja. Arthur siente un escalofrío que debe ser culpa del clima.

—No importa.

—A mí me importa.

Arthur bufa y guarda silencio. Al cabo de un rato, aún sin decir palabra alguna y como quien no quiere la cosa, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Francis, sin sacar las manos de la chaqueta. Bonnefoy aguanta la respiración un momento, aunque relaja su cuerpo de inmediato, soltando el aire con lentitud.

—Ah —es lo único que dice.

Supone Arthur que no debe añadir nada más, porque la situación habla por sí sola, así que él no agrega nada y Francis no insiste. Cuando comienza a cansarse otra vez por la posición en la que está, se acerca un poco más al otro hombre, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro sin verlo a él. El sonrojo en su rostro no ha desaparecido, pero extrañamente ahora que no tiene que decir palabra alguna, reúne un poco más de confianza y se deja llevar. Arthur es la clase de persona que funciona mejor a través de acciones que de palabras.

Permanecen así por un rato, hasta que Francis hace un amago por soltar sus manos y Arthur retrocede un paso. Francis lo ve a los ojos y luego baja la mirada a sus labios y es tan evidente que quiere besarlo que Arthur acorta la distancia una vez más y es él quien toma la iniciativa. Francis jadea por un segundo y al siguiente es él quien profundiza el beso, atrayendo a Arthur en un abrazo desesperado, como si llevara años queriendo hacer eso. ¿Y no ha dicho Francis que él ha estado enamorado de Arthur desde que lo escuchó tocar por primera vez? A Arthur la situación ya no le parece tan disparatada como le sonó en un principio.

Al cabo de un rato se separan, con la respiración un poco agitada y un color intenso en sus mejillas. Arthur carraspea y toma del piso su portafolio un tanto mojado (aunque eso no le importa tanto como debería, y oh Dios, de verdad que está jodido). Aún llueve, pero no tan fuerte como antes.

—Vine a Londres porque quería tocar contigo —murmura Francis.

Arthur levanta el rostro, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quería retirarme sin antes haber hecho un dueto con uno de los músicos que más admiro y respeto.

—Tú y tus estúpidas confesiones —susurra al cabo de un rato; evita la mirada del otro—. Van a terminar conmigo un día de estos.

—Espero que no, porque aún tenemos pendiente ese dueto.

—Francis…

—Una vez me preguntaste la razón por la cual estoy en la Academia —continúa, interrumpiendo la queja de Arthur antes de que tome forma por completo—. Pues es ésa. Quería estar cerca de ti y encontrar la forma de convencerte para que tocaras conmigo, una última vez. Resultó más complicado de lo que pensé que sería —añade encogiéndose de hombros—, de verdad que eres complicado, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento —murmura Arthur.

—¿El qué? ¿Ser complicado?

—No, no poder tocar contigo.

Francis no dice nada por un largo rato. La lluvia comienza a atenuarse poco a poco, lo suficiente para que los dos abran al fin sus paraguas y continúen su camino, pero no se mueven. Permanecen bajo aquel cobertizo, los dos con la mirada fija en algún punto de la calle, sin hablar. Aunque Arthur se acerca más a Francis y éste apoya un poco su peso en él.

—Entonces… —dice Kirkland al fin. Francis voltea a verlo, y parece que en su mirada hay esperanza. Arthur carraspea—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Sientes algo por mí también.

—¿Tienes que ser tan directo?

—No hemos sido directos en esta… relación. Creo que va siendo hora de que lo seamos si queremos llegar a algún lugar.

—¿Y exactamente a dónde quieres que lleguemos?

—Eso dime tú: ¿a dónde quieres que lleguemos, Arthur?

Arthur se toma un tiempo para responder.

—No lo sé. No soy bueno con estas cosas.

—¿Con qué? ¿Las relaciones amorosas?

—No soy bueno con la gente en general, por si no lo has notado —refunfuña—. Pero sí, es eso lo que quiero decir.

—Podemos ir al  _tempo_  que quieras —Arthur lo contempla con curiosidad—. Podemos ir a  _largo_ , si quieres. Aunque  _largo_  siempre me ha parecido tan aburrido de tocar, ¿a ti no?

— _Moderato_  —murmura Arthur de pronto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Podemos ir a  _moderato_.  _Allegretto_  incluso.

Francis asiente lentamente, sin dejar de ver a Arthur, quien tiene la mirada fija en la acera. Aprovecha el momento para estudiar su perfil. No pasa por alto el color de sus mejillas ni sus labios un poco fruncidos. Sonríe antes de responder.

—Puedo con cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

Al final resulta que  _moderato_  no es tan moderado como tenían planeado que fuera en un principio.

* * *

Es inevitable que su moderación con respecto a esa nueva etapa en su vida quede olvidada después de un par de semanas. Al parecer, mucho de su relación se basa en la tensión sexual. Así que no es de sorprender cuando un sábado por la tarde, casi noche, después de ir juntos al cine, terminen en el departamento de Arthur con la intención de hacer algo más que beber té o sólo charlar.

Comienzan con besos tentativos, con movimientos cautelosos, siempre a la espera de lo que hará el otro. Francis acorrala a Arthur contra la pared y profundiza el beso, desliza sus manos por debajo de la ropa y acaricia su piel, que arde y se eriza con el primer roce de sus dedos. Jadea cuando Arthur lo sujeta por las caderas y lo atrae hacia él, de manera que sus erecciones se rozan por sobre la ropa. Ambos se estremecen.

No dicen mucho, porque no hay palabras necesarias en ese momento, y Arthur lo toma de la mano y lo guía a su habitación. La luz parpadea por unos segundos antes de encenderse por completo y Francis sonríe al ver a Arthur deshacerse de su ropa, dejándola en el suelo despreocupadamente. Él lo imita y pronto ambos se encuentran desnudos y a unos pasos de la cama. Hay más besos y más caricias hasta que caen sobre ella.

Arthur besa los dedos de Francis poco a poco y escucha el momento en el que Bonnefoy aguanta la respiración. Espera algún comentario, porque es casi como si lo besara para deshacerse de su dolor, incluso si eso es físicamente imposible, pero Francis parece haberse quedado sin palabras. Arthur besa su muñeca, el antebrazo y luego el interior del codo; besa su cuello y sus labios. Francis tarda unos segundos en responder pero cuando lo hace, es para empujarlo hasta que queda recostado en la cama.

Francis se queda en esa posición, con las manos y las piernas a ambos lados de Arthur, y observa su rostro. Por un momento piensa que es increíble lo que ocurre porque meses atrás es lo último que habría esperado, en especial si considera el comienzo de su relación. Sonríe cuando Arthur también lo hace, y se inclina sobre él para darle otro beso, ahora más ansioso. Arthur rodea su cuello con los brazos y de alguna manera logra volver a invertir las posiciones. Se besan por largo rato, hasta que la efusión disminuye poco a poco y regresan a un ritmo sosegado.

Al separarse, Arthur acaricia el rostro de Francis con una mano, delineando sus cejas, el puente de la nariz y sus labios, prestándole atención a las líneas de expresión que no se notan a menos que las observe a esa distancia. Se acerca más a Francis, lo suficiente para que sus narices se rocen un poco pero sin acortar la distancia para besarlo una vez más. Sus alientos se mezclan y Arthur puede sentir el miembro de Francis palpitar contra la parte baja de su abdomen.

—¿Cómo haremos esto? —pregunta. Francis pasa la lengua por sus labios.

—Como tú quieras.

—Como queramos los dos.

Francis asiente y abre las piernas para que Arthur se acomode mejor entre ellas. Kirkland respira profundo.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta Arthur rozando con los dedos entre sus nalgas.

— _Oh, Dieu_ —jadea Francis—. Sí.

Arthur asiente y decidido, se aleja un momento para buscar algo dentro de uno de los cajones de su buró. Cuando regresa a la cama, Francis sonríe al ver el condón y el tubo de lubricante que, al parecer, aún es nuevo.

Las caricias de Arthur son suaves y encuentran los puntos precisos para hacerle estremecer. Francis aguanta la respiración cuando Kirkland pasa los dedos por aquellos lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo y en ocasiones deja escapar un gemido, porque no podría reprimirse en momentos así, en especial cuando Arthur rodea su miembro con una mano mientras lo besa con ansias.

Ninguno está realmente seguro de cuánto tiempo llevan así: los dos desnudos, sin decidir el ritmo de las caricias. Actúan como si quisieran dejarse llevar por la premura pero al último minuto recordaran que quieren tomarlo con la mayor calma posible e imprimir en su memoria cada gesto, cada sonido y cada movimiento. Es distinto a lo que cualquiera de los dos ha hecho antes, y es hermoso porque eso lo vuelve algo muy suyo y de nadie más.

Francis cierra los ojos cuando Arthur lo penetra con dedos llenos de lubricante, da un respingo mientras éste lo prepara con evidente experiencia. Kirkland permanece absorto en las reacciones de Francis, porque no pasa mucho tiempo para tenerlo jadeando y gimiendo palabras entrecortadas dentro de las cuales resalta su nombre.

—Arthur, te juro por Dios que si no me follas ahora mismo…

—¿Qué harás?

—No sé —admite Francis y jadea una vez más—. Algo se me ocurrirá.

Deja escapar un quejido de protesta cuando Arthur retira los dedos, pero ríe un poco cuando le ve lanzar la envoltura del condón a otro lado. Arthur, siempre tan cauteloso y hasta metódico, cambia cuando se encuentra en situaciones como aquélla. Francis sonríe al pensar que es él quien lo está provocando, pero cualquier camino que recorren sus pensamientos desaparece cuando Arthur lo penetra.

Sus movimientos son lentos al principio, pausados porque quiere que ambos se acostumbren, uno a la intrusión y el otro a la presión ejercida alrededor suyo. Francis jadea cuando Arthur finalmente comienza a moverse a un ritmo más constante y murmura palabras en su idioma natal. Arthur sonríe.

Llega un punto en el que lo único que se escucha en la habitación es el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, su respiración agitada y los gemidos de los dos, en especial los de Francis. A Francis no le molesta ser ruidoso ni se avergüenza al demostrar lo mucho que disfruta del sexo; Arthur, por su parte, cree que podrá acostumbrarse a ello. (Y no sólo al sexo con Francis, sino a Francis en general, como una constante en su vida, molesta e insistente, sí, pero una constante suya en cuerpo y alma).

Francis es el primero en correrse y mientras lo hace, Arthur piensa que incluso en eso es hermoso. Cuando él lo hace, un poco después, mantiene frente apoyada sobre la de Francis, quien lo rodea con los brazos y murmura algunas otras cosas que Arthur no alcanza a entender, absorto en la sensación placentera del orgasmo. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclan y comparten un beso perezoso que se alarga por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que logran recuperar la compostura. Arthur es el primero en moverse, dejando a Francis en la cama para poder deshacerse del preservativo. Francis aprovecha el momento para limpiarse con parte de la sábana, porque algo le dice que eso molestará a Arthur cuando se dé cuenta.

—Me gusta verte así —susurra y su voz suena algo rasposa. Arthur sonríe al recordar el porqué.

—¿Así cómo?

—Desnudo. Deberías estar desnudo más tiempo —bromea. Arthur levanta una ceja y regresa a la cama.

—Entonces no saldría de casa jamás.

Francis lo rodea con los brazos y las piernas, riendo cuando Arthur suelta una maldición porque lo toma desprevenido.

—No me molestaría que no salieras de casa jamás si eso significa poder tenerte desnudo y para mí solo.

Arthur le da un golpe suave en la pierna y Francis sólo ríe más.

—¿Qué caso tendría estar desnudo todo el tiempo? —pregunta una vez se ha acomodado mejor en los brazos de Francis—. ¿Estarías desnudo tú también?

—Por supuesto. Yo podría vivir desnudo sin ningún problema.

—No sé por qué eso no me sorprende.

—Además —murmura Francis y desliza sus manos hasta las nalgas de Arthur, quien da un respingo por la sorpresa—. Esto tiene que volverse algo justo, ¿no lo crees?

—Tendrás que usar un mejor argumento para convencerme.

Francis no dice nada, pero le parece adorable el sonrojo en el rostro de Arthur. Lo que sí hace, es soltar una risotada cuando siente la nueva erección de Kirkland rozar su pierna.

—¿Qué esperabas? —gruñe Arthur—. Aún somos jóvenes.

Aunque Francis ríe con ganas al final es él quien toma la iniciativa para una segunda ronda.

* * *

Arthur estudia a Francis mientras éste duerme. No hace nada más que observarlo: la forma de su nariz y de sus labios, sus pestañas largas y el cabello usualmente peinado ahora hecho un desastre. Un suspiro escapa de su boca y se acomoda mejor, girando de manera que su rostro queda a escasos centímetros del de Arthur, quien aprovecha el movimiento para acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y así poder observarlo mejor.

Sus mejillas enrojecen al darse cuenta de lo que hace y con cuidado se aleja un poco del cuerpo de Francis, eso sí, sin dejar de verlo. Recarga la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y abraza sus piernas. Recuerda las caricias y los besos compartidos apenas horas atrás y se ríe un momento de sí mismo porque es la primera vez que siente eso al estar con otra persona, y lejos de intimidarlo, sólo tiene ganas de sonreír. Aprovecha la oscuridad y que Francis duerme para dejar que la sonrisa adorne su rostro.

Al cabo de un rato, levanta la mirada y busca en la oscuridad el lugar en el que se encuentra el violonchelo. Ve a Francis por última vez y se pone de pie, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se pone el pantalón de su pijama y camina hasta el instrumento. No está seguro de lo que hace, pero hay algo, como un cosquilleo en sus manos, que le anima a tomarlo y a llevarlo consigo a la sala, porque así estará más cerca de la cocina (necesita con urgencia una taza de té) y Francis no despertará sobresaltado al escucharlo.

Sus pasos son lentos al principio pero poco a poco camina con decisión hasta acomodarse con el violonchelo entre las piernas. Las manos le tiemblan un momento cuando el arco se encuentra en posición y aunque duda, al final lo pasa por las cuerdas, emitiendo el primer sonido. Tensa una de ellas antes de volver a pasar el arco, satisfecho con el sonido que produce el instrumento.

Hay un instante de calma total, en el que sólo escucha el motor de algún auto a lo lejos. Toma aire profundamente y comienza a tocar.

Francis abre los ojos poco a poco. Desorientado, levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo y busca a su alrededor. La música llega a sus oídos y en su intento por salir de la cama, termina enredándose con la sábana y casi cayendo al piso. Toma el primer bóxer que encuentra en el piso (y algo le dice que no es el suyo, pero no le importa), y se presura fuera de la habitación mientras su corazón late con fuerza.

Cuando llega a la sala, ve a Arthur tocar. Tiene el cabello alborotado, los pies descalzos y no viste más que el pantalón de su pijama. Sus ojos están cerrados y pasa el arco del violonchelo con suavidad. En algún momento sus dedos, torpes por la falta de práctica, confunden una nota y frunce el ceño. Francis espera escucharle soltar alguna maldición, enfadarse incluso por su error, dejar nuevamente el instrumento. En vez de ello, Arthur sonríe al principio y ríe después, mientras sigue tocando, con todo y fallas, hasta que abre los ojos y éstos se encuentran con los de Francis. Deja de reír, pero la sonrisa permanece en su rostro, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos para continuar tocando lo primero que le viene a la mente.

Siente las vibraciones del instrumento, saborea los sonidos porque hace años que no lo hace, y tiene errores, como cuando apenas aprendía a tocar, pero no importa. Un poco de práctica le hará recuperar la velocidad y precisión de antes. Su corazón late apresurado y por un largo rato su violonchelo vuelve a la vida con cada nota que emite.

Abre los ojos cuando escucha pasos acercándose y si se sorprende por ver a Francis con el atril en una mano y las partituras de su melodía en otra, no hace comentario al respecto. Asiente ante la mirada de duda que le dirige y al terminar lo que toca en ese momento (parte de la suite No. 1 para chelo, de Bach), hace una pausa y comienza con la melodía de Francis.

Ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna. Francis toma asiento en el sofá más cercano y permanece ensimismado mientras Arthur interpreta la melodía que escribió para él. Y Arthur, por su parte, sigue las notas a un tiempo distinto al que indica la partitura por la torpeza de sus dedos, pero toca, y lo hace con una sonrisa, porque siente aquello que hacía años no lograba sentir. Al llegar al final, Francis se acerca a él con lágrimas en los ojos y lo rodea en un abrazo que lo deja sin respiración por un momento. Arthur recarga su peso en Francis, cierra sus ojos (porque no quiere que escapen sus lágrimas tan fácilmente) y deja que lo envuelva la calidez de su cuerpo.

Al parecer lo que necesitaba era un pequeño empujón y alguien que tomara su mano para poder continuar.

* * *

Francis gruñe cuando ve que Arthur pasa los dedos por su cabello. Kirkland le mira con el ceño fruncido pero al final baja la mano y la guarda dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Carraspea y camina de un lado al otro; lleva su mano a la cabeza y sólo cae en cuenta de lo que hace cuando a través del espejo Francis lo vuelve a ver con desaprobación.

—Arthur, tardé casi una hora en lograr que tu cabello se viera más o menos decente, no lo arruines.

—No seas exagerado, no fue una hora.

—Cuarenta minutos son casi una hora. Aguanta un poco. Si tanto quieres despeinarte espera a que terminemos con esto y regresemos a casa.

Arthur se sonroja un poco al reconocer la insinuación y frunce el ceño cuando descubre que el reflejo de éste le dedica una sonrisa socarrona. Prefiere evitar los comentarios y se distrae ahora con el bajo de su saco, mirando de reojo a Francis, quien lleva al menos quince minutos observándose con detenimiento en el espejo. Bonnefoy sonríe a su reflejo mientras termina de acomodarse la corbata y cuando está completamente satisfecho con su apariencia, se guiña el ojo —detrás de él escucha a Arthur reír por eso— y da media vuelta, encarando al violonchelista.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿Tenemos otra opción? —gruñe Arthur. Francis lo rodea con un brazo.

—No, la verdad es que no. Por eso esperé hasta estar en este lugar para preguntarlo.

—Una muestra de tu ingenio, sin duda.

—Di lo que quieras,  _cher_ , pero es la verdad. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que éste fue mi mejor movimiento.

Arthur le mira con incredulidad.

—¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí? ¿Me crees un cobarde?

—No, pero te he visto hacer una que otra retirada estratégica.

Ante eso, Arthur se suelta del agarre y le da la espalda, con fingida molestia. Fingida porque a estas alturas Francis reconoce que no está enfadado. Se acerca a él y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Alguien llama a la puerta y la abre; por ella se asoma una joven de no más de veinte años.

—Preparados —dice con voz profesional—. Entran en diez.

Ambos asienten en silencio y ella cierra la puerta una vez más. Arthur se yergue y después de mirar a Francis por un segundo, camina unos pasos. Duda un momento pero al final alarga la mano y toma el estuche del violonchelo. Dentro de su pecho, el corazón le late violentamente. Traga en seco y con todo e instrumento, se voltea hacia Francis. Éste tiene su violín en la mano.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta.

—No —responde Kirkland.

—¿Nervios?

—Como nunca antes en mi vida —contesta con sinceridad. La mirada de Francis está llena de afecto.

—¿Y no es eso algo muy bueno? —pregunta con una sonrisa—. ¿Estar nervioso?

Arthur aprieta con fuerza el estuche de su instrumento y asiente.

—Sí, sí lo es.

Francis abre la puerta y como es su costumbre hace una reverencia para que Arthur salga antes que él. Éste entorna la mirada y pasa por el umbral. El pasillo está desierto en ese momento y mientras ambos caminan uno junto al otro, escuchan el sonido ahogado de la música interpretada por la orquesta. Dan unos pasos más y al abrir otra puerta se encuentran detrás del escenario. Ambos se acercan hasta una de las piernas, desde donde entrarán cuando el director los llame, y sacan sus respectivos instrumentos de los estuches. Al escuchar la parte final de la melodía interpretada en ese momento, Arthur traga en seco y busca a tientas la mano de Francis. Cuando la encuentra, entrelazan sus dedos y permanecen así por un rato.

—Entonces, ¿tus alumnos ya saben? —pregunta Arthur.

—Sí, ya saben —responde.

Arthur le echa un vistazo y se sorprende al verle sonreír. No es la sonrisa vivaz que le ve a veces, pero es una sonrisa menos triste que las de otras ocasiones. Francis no dejará de sentir el peso de su enfermedad, pero poco a poco parece aceptarla un poco más.

—Me preguntaron si seguiré en la academia —añade. Arthur levanta ambas cejas.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Que nada es seguro, pero que tengo muy buenas razones para querer quedarme.

Francis le guiña un ojo. Arthur entorna la mirada.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta Bonnefoy.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Seguirás dando clases en la academia?

Arthur guarda silencio. Ha recibido llamadas invitándolo a regresar a la Orquesta ahora que, al parecer, retomará su carrera musical. Francis lo sabe, aunque es la primera vez que hace esa pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Y la Orquesta?

—Dejé de tocar porque no sentía nada al hacerlo —responde Arthur—. Ahora que siento  _algo_ , me doy cuenta de que no necesito estar en una orquesta para continuar tocando. Sé que es lo que muchos esperan de mí, pero me gusta enseñar. Hablaré con la directora de la academia para que me dé algunas horas de clases prácticas y si no lo hace, tal vez podría dar clases privadas. Quién sabe, quizá inspiro a alguien para que sea el siguiente violonchelista de dieciséis años en la Sinfónica.

—Ahora entiendo.

—¿Ahora entiendes qué?

—Que lo que necesitabas para poder tocar era tenerme a mí a tu lado —bromea.

Arthur no responde con palabras, pero el silencio es suficiente para que Francis se quede mudo por un momento.

—¿Tocarás mis composiciones? —pregunta en voz baja. Arthur lo mira de reojo y aprieta su mano con suavidad.

—Eso no tienes que preguntarlo. De todas maneras siempre las dejas sobre mi atril.

Francis le guiña un ojo.

El público comienza a aplaudir y el director de la orquesta se dirige a ellos para presentar a los siguientes músicos invitados.

—Arthur.

—¿Hm?

—Hay algo que no te he dicho aún.

Arthur mira a Francis con curiosidad. El director de la orquesta sigue hablando y en algún momento dice su nombre, por lo que Arthur voltea hacia el escenario otra vez, ignorando a Francis; es consciente de que están a nada de poner un pie sobre él y enfrentarse al público. Han transcurrido más de cinco años desde la última vez que Arthur dio un concierto y contrario a esa ocasión, siente un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo. Y es maravilloso.

—Te amo.

Arthur abre los ojos con sorpresa y voltea a su izquierda para ver a Bonnefoy, quien sólo sonríe de oreja a oreja. Es la primera vez que Francis dice esas dos palabras de manera textual. Su corazón late con más fuerza de lo normal, y no sabe si es más por estar a punto de salir al escenario o por la confesión que Francis hace a último momento.

El público aplaude una vez más y esa es la señal que ambos esperan para hacer su aparición. Francis le lanza un beso y es el primero en avanzar. Arthur tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hace, sigue a Francis al escenario, en donde las luces lo ciegan por un momento. Escucha la inconfundible voz de Alfred vitorear, y la de Matthew reprender a su hermano en voz alta, y se muerde los labios para no gritarles que ése no es lugar para hacer escándalo. Estrecha la mano del director de la orquesta y se sienta junto a Francis, quien ha borrado de su rostro cualquier rastro de la sonrisa juguetona y muestra ahora su lado profesional.

Todo es silencio entonces y con la mirada fija en el director, Arthur decide que al terminar reñirá a Francis porque de verdad ese hombre siempre hace sus confesiones en los momentos menos esperados.

También le dirá que lo ama y si Francis se emociona al punto de derramar una que otra lágrima… bueno, ambos han demostrado que son capaces de guardar sus secretos.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota:** Largo, moderato y allegreto son expresiones que hacen referencia a un tiempo (tempo) al momento de tocar. Largo es el más lento, con menos de 20 pulsaciones por minuto (ppm); moderato es a una velocidad moderada, entre 80 y 108 ppm; después le sigue allegreto. Moderato y allegreto están un poco por encima de la mitad de la escala.
> 
> Hay a quienes les molesta la relación FrUK con Arthur como top. A mí no me importa. De hecho me parece ridículo encasillarlos en un sólo rol, no sólo en el aspecto sexual. Y sí, yo soy de las que va promoviendo el sexo seguro en sus fics.
> 
> **Comentarios finales**
> 
> Si llegaste hasta este punto de la historia no me queda más que agradecerte la paciencia y el interés en ella. No soy experta en música, aunque he vivido toda mi vida con un músico (mi padre es pianista) y en algún momento de mi vida pensé en estudiar algo relacionado con ella (hice un año de una carrera técnica y descubrí que no me apasiona tanto). Es posible que mucho de lo que escribí en esta historia no tenga sentido, por mucho que intenté que sí, así que si sabes de música y crees que deba corregir algo, por favor házmelo saber.
> 
> Tampoco sé de medicina, así que lo poco que se habla de la artritis, si bien es algo que investigué por mi cuenta y con ayuda de otras personas, es posible que sea erróneo. De igual manera, si tienes conocimientos sobre el tema y crees que debo modificar algo, dímelo con toda confianza.
> 
> Agradezco a Luni y Alega, mis dos betas, por la paciencia con la historia y con mis errores (y a Luni que se diera el tiempo para ayudarme con la investigación sobre la artritis, y por ser quien aguanta mis quejas cuando siento que la historia no queda como quiero que lo haga), y a Lita por echarme una mano con las cuestiones médicas: créelo o no, pero tus comentarios y links fueron de mucha ayuda. La historia se la dedico a las tres.
> 
> Y a los lectores, viejos y nuevos, gracias por leerme. Un poco tarde, porque ya estamos en mayo, pero: ¡feliz mes FrUK!
> 
> No aseguro nada, pero quizá, sólo quizá, escriba otra historia dentro de este mismo universo.


End file.
